TSoaC AKA: Two Sides of a Coin
by Jasmine Shinga
Summary: This is the old version, I am rewriting this in stages... Usually as I get bored of the other stories...
1. TsoaC Prologue

Two Sides of a Coin  
  
  
  
========== Japan International Airport ==========  
  
"Good-bye dears, I do hope you make it to the United Kingdom alright." A middle aged woman in fabulous magenta robes hugged the girls and passed then off to their father, a well groomed man in teal silk.  
  
"You girls had better not cause too much trouble for those poor fellows at Hogwarts. They've had enough trouble these last few years." He hugged them as well and they went into the plane.  
  
Waving out the window they watched their parents get farther away as the plane took off.  
  
**Well, we're off to school. I hope there's more to do there than with the tutors.**  
  
**Anything is better than tutors, now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep.** One settled down to rest as the other sat in the painfully cramped airline seat and tried to avoid talking to, smelling or being drooled on by an elderly lady beside them.  
  
**Just seven hours and we'll be in London. Ah, to see some _normal_ people. Chichi and Haha are fine, but they hire the oddest folk.** She sighed at her sister's snoring and settled.  
  
After the disgusting airline meal and a short nap they arrived and had to go through the innumerable lines and checks to get out of the airport and off to the parking lot.  
  
**Um... is it just me, or is that an Ogre?**  
  
**What!? Where?**  
  
**There.** She pointed and they saw an Ogre stomping about, ignored by passers-by.  
  
Sighing they headed forwards and took out their wand. With a few words the Ogre was knocked out and trussed up for the Wizarding police to look into.  
  
**Looks like London is going to be interesting.**  
  
==========***==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like so far, more is coming in pieces.  
  
Review and you get it faster! 


	2. TsoaC Chapter I

CHAPTER 1  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
==========***==========  
  
**Well, we can safely say we're not in Japan anymore.** A velvety voice comments, laced with good humour.  
  
A large noisy plane takes off and then rumbles overhead as it leaves the local airspace.  
  
**You think?** another velvety voice responds, with a bite of sarcasm.  
  
**What are you so cranky about Sinjaria? You didn't have to put up with that insufferable old lady in the other seat, or the airline meal,** the speaker grimaced in remembrance of the bacon and eggs she'd eaten. They had reminded her of cardboard and grade school paste.  
  
Sinjaria rolled her eyes, **Just get us to the Express before it leaves Talianna.**  
  
**Hai, hai. Now,** Talianna puzzled and looked around the parking lot they had arrived at, **where's our car? Did Haha say it was a red or a blue Beetle she rented for us?** She tripped on the curb and hit the ground.  
  
**Blue Twinkletoes.** and invisible grin formed in Talianna's mind. **Is the asphalt _that_ interesting? I should check it out sometime.**  
  
**Ho, ho. You're a barrel of laughs Sinjaria.** Talianna commented wryly as she gingerly picked her battered form off the ground.  
  
**C'mon, we have only an hour before the train leaves,** Sinjaria growled as Talianna hopped in the right-hand side and gripped the wheel.  
  
**I'll never get used to driving such a big car...** Slapping the car into gear Talianna pulled out of the lot and headed for the expressway towards London Train station. "Kuso!" She swore when they ran into heavy traffic.  
  
**We could make better time by walking you realize." Sinjaria murmured disjointedly.  
  
**I know, hey, are you feeling tired? You _have_ been up all day you know.** Talianna was concerned and her voice showed it.  
  
**Felt better, I'll live.** Sinjaria yawned at the end.  
  
**Rest then.** Talianna coaxed.  
  
**No really...** Sinjaria protested.  
  
**REST!** Talianna stated sharply, **This is no time to argue, I'm in control and I don't want to force you.**  
  
**But I really don't-** Sinjaria attempted to make one last plea with her sister before being cut off.  
  
**REST!** Talianna's voice roared and thundered.  
  
Talianna heard no response other than gentle snoring. **Good girl,** they continued on for nearly an hour with Sinjaria being disturbed at intervals by Talianna's fervent curses at the congested traffic and her running up against the curb.  
  
A few minutes before the train was scheduled to leave for their new school they arrived at the stationed. They hopped out of the Volkswagon after parking it and rushed with bags in hand to the platforms.  
  
Without a backwards glance and with bags in tow they hopped though to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"We're here!" Talianna grinned.  
  
**And there goes the train.** Sinjaria interjected, **We're going to miss it if you don't hurry.**  
  
They were running swiftly after the escaping train when they saw the caboose door open. A tall, slender and aged man stepped out onto the railed platform. A pointed hat sat atop his head and he was draped in violet robes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Talianna shouted, while still attempting to catch the train. "Could you help us aboard?" she gasped.  
  
"Pardon? 'Us', oh you must be our new student-s." he smiled at them and pointed his wand, "Accio, student!"  
  
Talianna and Sinjaria levitated swiftly above the ground and forwards to the train before landing in front of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Talianna pulled a small gold handkerchief from her pocket and wiped their brow. "I'm not sure how much longer we would have been able to run after this train."  
  
Dumbledore gave them a funny look then ushered them inside, "Come now, we'll find you a seat so you may rest your feet." The old wizard led them down the aisle, darting his head occasionally into rooms they passed by.  
  
"Ah, here we are. Harry, you don't mind if I place a new student in here with you?" Dumbledore nodded at the answer, "Thank-you Harry." He turned back to Talianna and Sinjaria, "In you go!" The girls entered as Dumbledore bustled away.  
  
========== Chapter 1 ½ ==========  
  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," a bushy haired young lady in sparkling, crisp Hogwarts' robes looked up from her copy of "Basic Spells for Young Magick Users: Volume VII", she closed the leather bound text gently and set it aside as the girls entered.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." Ron was red haired and slightly shabby looking, he pointed next to the black-headed boy beside him. The boy had a very interesting scar peeking out from his chaotic hair.  
  
All three went into shock when Talianna shook Harry's hand and seemed not to know who Harry _was_.  
  
"How is it you are so calm, most girls who meet Harry go nuts." Stated Ron in awe.  
  
"Why?" Talianna asked, her left eyebrow lifting carefully.  
  
**Is he some sort of hunk? He looks kind of scrawny to me.** Sinjaria looked appraisingly along Harry's form.  
  
"B-because he's the one who defeated You-know-who."  
  
"Iie, I don't know who. Explain."  
  
"Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard this century." Harry said with a grave look on his face. "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?" He sighed at the puzzled look on her face.  
  
**Oh brother! Tal-chan you weren't listening to Chichi were you. That was rhetorical.** Grumbled Sinjaria when Talianna attempted to argue the matter. **Voldemort tried to force the whole wizarding community to bow to him. 16 years ago Potter, who was the only one to survive his curse, ruined him. Voldemort went into hiding for a while, re-emerged when Potter was eleven, and finally killed him two years ago. Too bad about that though, but at least his minions are still around!**  
  
**You always root for the bad guys Sin-chan.**  
  
**They're so much more interesting though.**  
  
Talianna snapped back to attention when she realized Harry had finished explaining just what Sinjaria had and was looking at her funny expecting an answer of some type.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked in her most polite manner, unable to figure out a universal answer for the question she had missed.  
  
Harry sighed again, "I asked you what your name is. And where are you from?"  
  
"Oh." She flushed scarlet from ear tips to toe tips.  
  
**Don't introduce me!** Sinjaria interrupted.  
  
**Well duh! We don't need any complications this early; though it would be nice to have something to talk about on our way to Hogwarts. And we are _so_ interesting!**  
  
**Find something else then.**  
  
**Answer him already, he's looking funny at us again.**  
  
Talianna swallowed a sharp retort and focused on Harry. "My name is Yakinimata Talianna, I'm from Hyokusaku Japan and just got to London this morning."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Yakinimata..." Hermione broke off when Talianna burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"My name is Talianna..." She erupted in giggled again.  
  
"But you said..." Ron began.  
  
"In Japan you give your family's name first and then your birth name." Talianna wiped tears of mirth from her green/gold eyes.  
  
"Oh." The trio said in unison, embarrassed. Then laughed at their predictability.  
  
After a few moments Hermione began again, "As I was trying to say, you seem to be a little old for a first year." Harry and Ron nodded as they admired the girls' assets.  
  
"Well, we- I've been home schooled for all my life. I'm seventeen this year, which will put me in 7th year --- right?" Hermione nodded at them and Talianna continued, "You all look my age, are you all in seventh year as well?" Again nods from all.  
  
"Maybe we'll have classes together!" Ron piped up, "We'll show you all around Hogwarts!"  
  
"That is, _if_ you're in Gryffindor." Hermione interjected.  
  
"Hadn't thought of that." Ron sighed and stuck an arm behind his head in anime fashion.  
  
"Me either." Harry frowned, then brightened. "But you don't seem like the Slytherin type, and we get along rather well with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."  
  
"What's all this about snakes and griffins?" Talianna was perplexed; amazingly it was the people before her, and not Sinjaria, who gave her the answer. Sinjaria had apparently fallen asleep again.  
  
"Slytherin and Gryffindor." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Don't forget Ravenclaw." Added Ron.  
  
"And Hufflepuff too."  
  
"They are the four houses of Hogwarts," Hermione went on in her most Professor-like tone, "all of the first years and, I expect, you as well, get sorted by the Sorting Hat into their houses based on natures."  
  
"Slytherin are sly, malicious, mean and corrupt." Ron grimaced.  
  
"While Gryffindor are courageous, daring, brave and true." Exclaimed Harry with fervour.  
  
"Hufflepuff is hardworking, and Ravenclaws are exceptionally bright. People are given classes by house and there are interhouse competitions and rivalries." Hermione finished with an uppity air.  
  
The three went on to explain about the ghosts, the Professors, and all manner of Hogwarts' quirks. By the time the meal tray arrived they had begun their tirade about the Basilisk of the second year. Throats dry they all purchased large pitchers of Pumpkin Juice and stacks of cakes to wash down.  
  
Talianna and Sinjaria, who was now awake, helped themselves to an assortment of treats, including Chocolate Frogs. Acting as Harry once had to the new treats. Ron slipped a locking spell onto the door and then Harry jammed the lock, with one of the hairpins Hermione kept on her, when the cart had passed on along the aisle.  
  
"You mean you've never had them before? Are you of Muggle background like me?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Good goddess, iie. But in Japan we don't have these, chocolate frogs; there are candied lizards, crystallized and sugared dragons blood, oh! And my favourite is the chocolate glazed swordfish.  
  
"Of course, _everyone_ has Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, I absolutely adore the Yakitori one I found once. I wish I could find it again." Talianna began rooting through their box of said candy.  
  
"What card did you get?" Ron leaned over them as they opened their Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Cad?" Talianna finished shoving the squirming chocolate down their throat, "Oh this!" She held up a thin piece of cardboard with the words "Sirius Black" below an empty box.  
  
"Looks like Sirius isn't in." Harry looked disappointed, he too had been checking out the new card, and the girls at the same time.  
  
"I'll be in as soon as you open this bloody door!" Came a gruff voice from the door as a large body tried to rip it off its hinges. Harry rushed over and undid both locks.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, we jammed it after the tray so Malfoy wouldn't come by and disturb our new friend here." He gestured towards Talianna and Sinjaria.  
  
**Isn't Sirius Black that psychotic mass-murderer who escaped from Azkaban, way back-** Sinjaria was cut off by Talianna's quick, snapping voice.  
  
**Shush, he seems nice!**  
  
**That's what you said about that shopkeeper who ripped you off 5000yen last month for a piece of junk excuse for a chalice.**  
  
Sirius turned to them, "Yes, Albus mentioned the young lady he sent into your _care_ Harry."  
  
Harry flushed bright tomato red.  
  
Talianna flushed too, but much deeper shade.  
  
Sinjaria snored contentedly.  
  
The train ride commenced with talk of th weather, the latest edition of Wizarding Weekly, and reminiscence of past battles at Hogwarts. The trio had led an eventful scholarly career --- Basilisks, dragons, puzzles and murderers who were not... Even a Triwizard Tournament with four champions.  
  
My what the girls had missed out on holed up in their parents' estate. But the isolation had been necessary.  
  
**We need to get out more often.** Moaned Sinjaria.  
  
**Just don't go planning anything.**  
  
==========***==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I have a lot more to go. This is only page ten out of a 150 some odd page story when I'm done.  
  
Review and you get more! 


	3. TsoaC Chapter II

CHAPTER 2  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
Translations:  
  
Haha= Mother  
  
Chichi= Father  
  
Hai= Yes  
  
Iie= No  
  
Sumimasen= Sorry  
  
Sensei= Teacher/Master  
  
==========***==========  
  
Sinjaria and Talianna felt the train slowly glide to a stop. Ron, Harry, and Hermione grabbed their own bags and headed out the door. The girls scrambled off after them, one gold and one silver bag in each hand. They were heavy and bulging at the seams.  
  
The group headed down the long corridor to the outside. The grass was wet and springy, with a light frosty bite in the air. A breeze swept the girls' hair as they hopped out of the train. Harry caught Talianna as she tripped over a bump in the metal and fell forwards. Blushing Harry righted her and the hopped apart, embarrassed.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A large bushy form headed in the group's direction with a huge lantern in one hand. Hagrid looked around and spotted Harry. Laughing he walked up to them, "An' all pretty new students too." He grinned at the girls and winked at Harry knowingly.  
  
Talianna and Sinjaria felt themselves blush hotly as they stepped up to the giant, the considerably shorter first-years looked at them moment or two, then put their collected attention on the large man in front of them.  
  
"My name's Hagrid an' I'll be yer keeper until we get yeh firs' years across the lake. Jus' step inter the boats here an' try not ter fall in an' feed the lake monster." Hagrid put the first group of new students in the boats. Hogwarts' enrolment had gone up so much in the past few years that two waves was then needed to get them all across the lake.  
  
The students rowed slowly and carefully across the deep, murky water --- first with some difficulty and then they got the hang of it --- then the boats magickally transported back across the bubbling lake for the second group.  
  
Student after student reached the far shore; Sinjaria and Talianna were in a boat alone since Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't going across the lake, but around it.  
  
**So what did I miss while I was asleep? Not much I trust.** Sinjaria yawned in a complacent manner.  
  
**Well, Sirius _is_ nice, just like I said he'd be.** Talianna gloated over her small victory. It wasn't often she got the better of her wise sister.  
  
**You always see the best where the worst is.** Sinjaria interrupted.  
  
**And there is, once more I'm told, a new teacher for DADA.** Talianna continued, ignoring Sinjaria.  
  
**What!? Who's replacing our father?** Sinjaria exclaimed in mock horror, voice rising in pitch and volume.  
  
**D-A-D-A, its an acronym for Defence Against the Dark Arts you baka!** Talianna sweatdropped and continued rowing, rather unprofessionally and shakily.  
  
**I'm surprised you even know the definition of an acronym.** Sinjaria drawled.  
  
Talianna rolled her eyes and continued. **Anyway, his name is Wolfgang Kreuser, and he was an Auror for Germany, and...**  
  
Once again Sinjaria cut in, **You're supposed to be filling me in, not confusing me. So, what's an "Auror"? I still haven't gotten a complete grasp of this English thing.**  
  
**Person who hunts down Dark Wizards, like the Hananu of home.**  
  
**Oh. Um... You realize we're rowing on land Tal-chan?"  
  
Blushing furiously they stopped rowing and hopped to land. Their boat vanished and they went to join the others that had already reached the other side. A couple of minutes later the entire assembly was across the disturbed lake and heading for the school. Several were sopping wet and dragging their heavy cloaks and robes along the ground, soaked from falling into the water, others had seen the monster though and had avoided the boat sides altogether.  
  
They all trod nervously down the corridor and into the Great Hall after McGonagall's speech, all but Sinjaria and Talianna. The twins spotted Harry and his troupe at one of the four long tables in the room. The group lined up along one wall and waited.  
  
Dumbledore entered through a back door, a stool and a ratty-looking hat in each hand.  
  
"And now the Sorting ceremony will begin!" Bellowed the Headmaster, who proceeded to explain how it was done.  
  
When the Hat finishes its poem; McGonagall called out names and students moved to the front. After several were sorted the twins began to get bored.  
  
**Makes you wish our name didn't start with "Y" doesn't it?** Grumbled Sinjaria.  
  
**No kidding. It's always been a pester.**  
  
"Yakinimata, Talianna-Sinjaria!" Came at last, the very last name of them all.  
  
The girls gulped and stepped up, settling themselves on the stool they waited for the Hat to come down. The last thing they saw before their vision was blocked were a couple thousand eyeballs focused on them.  
  
**Not another one.** Grumbled the Hat in their head, **I'll never be able to Sort you two. At least Harry was only one mind, sort of, well... You know what I mean don't you?**  
  
**No, but why can't you sort us?** They both asked.  
  
**Your personalities are too different to be in the same house, but you're in the same body, sort of, so I can't separate you.**  
  
**Well that won't be a problem; Tal-chan is in control when we have classes and such so we'll go into her house.**  
  
**Nope, you'd probably go insane in Gryffindor. If you tried anything they'd report you more likely than not, and it seems you have a habit for 'trying things' besides, you belong in Slytherin quite obviously. You understand my dilemma?**  
  
**Right, so you can do pretty much what you want.**  
  
**Yeah, it doesn't really matter to us, it's only a year after all.** Talianna agreed.  
  
**Give me a few minutes will you?**  
  
**Sure, take your time.** They both replied.  
  
The girls sat in silence, but they could hear the murmurs from the student body. Professor Dumbledore leaned down to them, "Everything alright?" He whispered. They nodded and continued waiting.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the Hat spoke up.  
  
========== Chapter 2 ½ ==========  
  
Talianna and Sinjaria heard the Hat take a slow, heavy breath and then, "I have no idea! None whatsoever! Just let them sleep in the Great Hall in a sleeping bag I guess, I _can't_ Sort them! It's impossible!"  
  
There was silence throughout the entire expanse of the Great Hall, not a sound was to be heard but the soft intake of breath from Dumbledore and the embarrassed rush of blood to the Twins' face.  
  
Then whispers began to form, growing in volume until they were loud discussions of the "odd new student" and the Hat's inability to Sort "them".  
  
The Hat was removed from their head and the girls were ushered through the back door and into a hidden chamber. They saw McGonagall quietly shooing various people out of their frames and paintings and then leaving herself so as to give Dumbledore and the Twins some privacy for their discussion.  
  
"Well I suppose your secret is out now, unless the students think they were mistaken as to what the Hat said. Yes, I believe I could convince them of that if you wish to remain in secret." Dumbledore looked questioningly at them.  
  
They nodded and Dumbledore smiled, "The teachers and I already knew about your condition girls." Dumbledore laughed, "Though I say, it was hard to believe until you began referring to yourselves as 'us' and 'we'"  
  
"What are we to do about the Sorting problem though Headmaster?"  
  
"I suppose we can't have you sleeping on the Great Hall floor as the Hat suggested now can we? I'll see if I can procure a suitable room for you girls. In the mean time, I must see to the students, and you will be wanting some food. The sun will be down in a little while and you wouldn't want to switch between bread and puddings would you? I thought not." Dumbledore flicked his wand, and said a couple words under his breath. A table, laden with delicious, and colourful food, manifested itself in front of the girls.  
  
He left with a simple, "I'll see you two in a bit."  
  
**I'm famished, it's been hours since that airline attack on my taste buds.** Talianna plopped down before the table on a soft burgundy cushion Dumbledore had also conjured for them.  
  
**The table is too tall.** She waved her white wand, which she had pulled from her gold coloured robes, "Luvertius!"  
  
The table legs began to shorten a centimetre at a time until the top was level, just barely a foot from the carpet and at a perfect height for the Japanese girls to enjoy their food.  
  
Talianna then picked up her chopsticks and dug in to the food.  
  
**Don't eat it all on your own, I'd like to have some in a bit.**  
  
**Hurm?** Talianna swallowed and cleared her throat. **Oh right, I'd better stop now. Sumimasen.**  
  
**_Domo_ arigato...** Sinjaria mentally drawled and mentally gestured to the half glass of Pumpkin Juice and the chunks of partially finished food.  
  
A wriggling, writhing sensation came from the pit of Talianna's stomach and a silver haze began to cloud their vision.  
  
**Its time.** Sinjaria's consciousness slid past Talianna's; they experienced a brief moment of confusion and disorientation as both were in control at once. Then it passed and Sinjaria was in the fore. Gold robes shimmered and went silver as their wand darkened to black.  
  
Sinjaria smiled, **My turn dear sister, no more sitting back.** She laughed coldly, **And the first thing I'm going to do is...**  
  
Talianna winced at the evil tone, what would her twin do to the school for amusement. There was a reason their parents hadn't been able to get any more tutors for them.  
  
**Finish the food!** Sinjaria grinned at her sister's sigh of relief and began to feed her own appetite.  
  
**Whew, I was worried for a moment.**  
  
**I noticed. But don't get too comfy; I just won't do anything until I figure this place out. Perhaps I'll go check out the Gryffindor dorms, give our new --- friends --- a surprise.** Sinjaria stopped in thought, **Of course, Dumbledore knowing about me will make mischief a little more difficult. I _was_ counting on that potion I slipped them keeping the secret for me.**  
  
**Like they would let a menace like you loose on these people without some advance warning.** Talianna snorted.  
  
**Oh shut up!** A wall of mental bricks built itself up between their minds and Sinjaria settled to her meal.  
  
**You better not do anything too-** Talianna was cut off as the last brick fell into place.  
  
"Dangerous?" Sinjaria smiled as she cut gingerly into a piece of mutton. "I assure you Tal-chan, it will not be _too_ dangerous, just a pile of fun for me, and some complications for you. I'd love to see your face when you have to explain yourself. Better pack a mirror."  
  
========== 3 Hours Later ==========  
  
Sinjaria shut the door gently and turned around gracefully. She sent an appraising gaze over the set-up f the room Dumbledore had found for them.  
  
It wasn't a large room; a twin, canopied bed took up most of the floor space. A dark cherry wood dresser stood in the corner --- their bags were sitting next to it still packed --- and a small personal bathroom was entered off the side, through an enchanted oil painting in abstract grey.  
  
"Not a bad design." She mused aloud, admiring the painting. "It'll give me something to look at during the long winter nights."  
  
"Why thank-you."  
  
Sinjaria's eyes roved the room, "Whom spoke, speak again." She commanded.  
  
"That would be I."  
  
"And I as well."  
  
A small painting Sinjaria had overlooked before spoke up from a corner. The artwork featured two card-like maidens, also done in greys; the top was white on black and the bottom black on white.  
  
"We are the lost card." They spoke in unison. Indeed there was an ornate "L" in each corner to the left of each face.  
  
"What are you called?" Sinjaria found the to be a cute allusion to herself and her twin. Though they had originally been attached along the spine.  
  
"We are the Lady card. We would not be counted as less than the Jack, and as a stubborn male he would not be counted as less either; so we were dis- carded."  
  
"Should have been the Jack." Sinjaria was no fool, and realized how wise having a friend who predated card games would be. What a store of accumulated knowledge she --- they --- must have.  
  
"That's what we said!"  
  
Changing the topic abruptly Sinjaria began to unpack, "So what can you tell me about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Anything, just ask!"  
  
==========***==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ookie, all of my chapters are seeming a little short to me, so I keep going over them and adding more. Oh well, I promise you that each chapter will be at least 2000 words according to my Word2000 program. If Fanfiction.net says differently then its because of the words I often use aren't English or recognizable words. Later some German and Japanese with really bad grammar and confused meanings will come in. Until then though, no need for translations. 


	4. TsoaC Chapter III

CHAPTER 3  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
Translations:  
  
Tako= Damn  
  
Domo arigato= Thank-you very much  
  
Do itashimashite= You are welcome  
  
==========***==========  
  
Next morning a golden haze obscured Sinjaria's vision and her wall came down; it was Talianna's time once more.  
  
**Tako!** Sinjaria swore. **I am really not a morning person!**  
  
**Nyah, nyah! We have a meeting with Dumbledore today to decide how we're to take classes.** Talianna crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash.  
  
**Well, can we eat in the Great Hall today at least? The House Elves only brought _me_ breakfast last night, not you.**  
  
**Sure!** Talianna fell flat on her face going out their door, she sat a moment nursing her bruised nose before rising and continuing on to the Hall.  
  
A couple more stumbles and five minutes later they entered the Hall. As the main doors swung shut behind them there was a silence that hung heavy on the air. It seemed as though every student in Hogwarts had been hit with a Stunning Charm all at once.  
  
**Where do we sit?**  
  
**Dunno, try with that prick, Harry. It better not be like this every morning though. When winter comes I'll be the one having breakfast here.** Sinjaria muttered.  
  
They glanced up to see Dumbledore waving at them. With all eyes on them they dashed forth to the Teachers' platform. Talianna half-stumbled to a halt before the Headmaster and he smiled warmly.  
  
"Since you do not have a House girls, you will be eating with the staff for a while. Now let me see..." Dumbledore spotted an empty space between Professors Snape and McGonagall. "Please seat yourselves there today girls." He pointed towards the chair.  
  
They walked swiftly down the table to the place indicated and took a seat.  
  
"Good day dear, I'm sure you remember me from yesterday. I am the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor." She smiled when the Twins bowed in respect.  
  
"And I am Professor Snape, Potions and Slytherin Head." He gave a cursory nod at the respectful bow.  
  
**I don't think I'll like him if he runs the Slytherins. I remember what Harry said about _them_. Besides I hate Potions.** Talianna began he breakfast, a much better version of bacon and eggs.  
  
**Open a channel for me, Snape seems interesting. You _know_ I like the "bad guys" after all. And he seems the type.**  
  
**Why not?** Talianna did the opposite of Sinjaria's brick-trick and suddenly Sinjaria and her were on equal ground. Both could speak aloud.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Professors. I am Sinjaria, my twin Talianna is letting me speak."  
  
Both teachers did a double take at the sudden change of voice and inflection coming from the girl between them. Her voice was stricter and more controlled than her twin's.  
  
Snape composed himself first, "How is it that you are able to speak this day. Dumbledore mentioned that you could only come out at night. Day is supposed to be Talianna's time is it not?"  
  
"Oh, I can answer that one, I can let her talk during the day if I concentrate, but she can't move me around." Talianna's voice came out once more.  
  
"Can she do the same for you?" McGonagall had recovered and was extremely interested.  
  
"No, I can block off her thoughts from mine while I have control though. Not during the day." Sinjaria answered before McGonagall could ask the next question.  
  
"Just curious, but what will we be doing in each of your classes this year?" The voice returned to its happy, cheerful tone.  
  
"Talianna?" Snape queried.  
  
There was a nod.  
  
"Well, in Transfiguration we'll be working on transforming ourselves into large mammals." McGonagall looked thoughtful, "What have you girls learned so far from your home schooling?"  
  
"Well, when Sinjaria doesn't -" Talianna was cut off.  
  
"When we have tutors available she means, we have turned inanimate objects into animate ones, and vice versa."  
  
"Also we have turned ourselves into furniture, appliances and some small creatures and plants. How large of animals will we be doing?"  
  
McGonagall was shocked, some of those things many of the staff couldn't do!  
  
"W-we'll be attempting dogs and cats first, then on to larger mammals and such." She stammered.  
  
"Really?" Sinjaria wondered. "I've never been very good at mammals."  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"I don't know _why_, but I can do an amazing Viper, and my venom is really coming along with practice!"  
  
"Sounds like you belong in Slytherin," Snape smiled beside her --- them, "if you can do serpents so well. And you, Talianna?" Snape's tone cooled considerably.  
  
Again the warm, bubbly voice, "I'm afraid I can't do any cold-blooded creatures well. My specialty is the Dove, most birds actually.  
  
McGonagall smiled at that, as her Animagi form was a cat. "You would be in Gryffindor then." Talianna beamed at what she took as praise.  
  
"Ahem," Sinjaria once more, "what will we be doing in Potions sensei? Talianna's no good at it by the way."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad!"  
  
"Yes, you are. Anywho... Sensei?"  
  
Snape finally got to speak, "Mostly the same as last year but with more emphasis on poisons and cures. The last year I ended up with sending students to Madame Pomfrey to cure them of their cures and not their poisons." Snape sneered and Sinjaria was sure she heard him mutter, "Bloody Gryffindors," under his breath.  
  
**I'm going to enjoy Potions with him.** Sinjaria smiled.  
  
**And I'll do well in Transfiguration with her.** Talianna joined her smile.  
  
Breakfast finished with Snape and McGonagall's heads spinning with the effort of keeping the Twins sorted out. As the Hall cleared Dumbledore ushered the girls into the hidden room.  
  
"I trust you slept well last night?"  
  
"We don't really sleep. Well, we do, but only one at a time." Talianna kept Sinjaria from grumbling a nasty jab at Dumbledore about her boredom.  
  
"But the room is very pretty!" Sinjaria forced herself to say the nasty words.  
  
"Ah yes, Severus mentioned your little trick. I suppose you would be cranky, staying up when you should be sleeping Sinjaria. But I'm afraid the Professors are not will to stay up all night with you, so morning classes and evening classes are a must. And good notes, now, how is it you want to take classes besides the stipulations I've mentioned?" Dumbledore stood before the fireplace grate, looking thoughtfully into the coals, awaiting their answer.  
  
The Twins were taken aback; they hadn't expected a choice! "We didn't think about it sir, we just figured you would assign us a revised schedule similar to everyone else."  
  
"Leave you out of something that will effect you so much? Never."  
  
The next few minutes they debated about whether to have them switch around the houses or stick with just one. After a little bit of discussion they decided that sticking with the Gryffindor would be best, as most of the classes would be in the daylight hours. Classes they couldn't have with the Gryffindors would become extra classes.  
  
Therefore it ended with some spare classes in the morning and evening and a slight change from the Gryffindors' routine for classes they chose to take.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magickal Creatures, Potions and Charms would mostly be with the Gryffindors. History, Arithmancy, Herbology and extra Potions would be their random classes.  
  
"Seems like you have a full plate here girls." Dumbledore looked at the schedule they had worked out.  
  
**I sleep most of the classes so take good notes Talianna, not that chicken- scratch like last year.**  
  
**Fine,** came the reply, **Can we sleep yet, you woke me up early.**  
  
**No way, if I'm up, you're up.**  
  
"Off you go girls and enjoy this free day you have. Did you pack any broomsticks?" Dumbledore tied a copy of the schedule to the leg of an old barn owl and handed the girls another copy.  
  
"Yes sir." Talianna said, tickling the old owl before it flew off.  
  
"Might I ask what models?"  
  
"A Firebolt 5000 for me sir."  
  
"And a Swiftbolt for me, they're faster and require swifter reflexes as it's a pain to slow, but great for Quidditch." Sinjaria stated proudly.  
  
"I don't believe I've heard of either."  
  
"That's because they are only the first batch. Chichi's company will be putting them out in a year or two." Talianna was so proud of her father.  
  
"Ah yes, well you are sure to put the rest of the school to shame, the best broomstick we have right now is Mr. Potter's a Firebolt 2000, and a couple of Firebolt 1500's here or there." Dumbledore let the girls out and they headed back to their room.  
  
Before they left Talianna turned about, "Does that mean we can go flying right now?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Madame Hooch has been complaining about this free block she's got, so you get to occupy her time."  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
The girls thanked Dumbledore and rushed off to get Talianna's broom. **This'll be fun Sin-chan!**  
  
**Just try not to hit too many turrets, I'll be sleeping.** and with that, gentle snoring resounded.  
  
========== Chapter 3 ½ ==========  
  
A couple hours later the girls returned to their room from lunch, aching and bruised.  
  
Talianna hadn't hit "too many turrets" she insisted, after all, six wasn't too many. But nonetheless Sinjaria's sleep had been disturbed at the fifth and had distracted Talianna enough with her curses to hit the sixth one without much trying.  
  
Talianna flopped onto the bed, "Whew, I'm beat!"  
  
**You look it, but at least no one saw us up there, hanging by your robes.**  
  
**Yeah, we should clean them up.**  
  
**No, you should. _I_ am going to take a nap before you hit anything else.** the gentle snoring began yet again.  
  
Muttering under her breath Talianna removed her golden robes and hung them on the bedpost.  
  
"Robur Diodorus!" She waggled her wand at the offending garment and instantly the grime disappeared and the robes pressed themselves into form. "That's more like it!"  
  
After donning the garments Talianna lay down on the bed and rested.  
  
*** The Next Day Around Six AM ***  
  
**Ganbette Sin-chan, we'll make it!** Talianna said as her sister sped with feline grace down the dungeon stairs, taking them three or four at a pace.  
  
"I can't believe you let me lose track of time like that!"  
  
**I wasn't even awake!**  
  
"Still!" Huffed Sinjaria as she jumped through the classroom door. "Sumimasen Snape-sensei." Sinjaria blushed and bowed low to the Potions master before seating herself, out of breath.  
  
"Quite alright, as this class is for you Ill forgive it." Snape smile affably at the students, obviously it was meant for Sinjaria as she was in control at the time.  
  
**Whew! Thank Goddess for that.** Talianna sighed.  
  
Sinjaria ignored her, "What will we be doing today Sensei?"  
  
Snape smiled at the formal title, "We shall be working on a mixture to turn ordinary water into highly flammable kerosene. It's not very difficult or challenging but a nice way to begin the year. My first class after you two will be trying it, if you succeed I may use I as an example."  
  
Sinjaria nodded and took careful notes in her sharp-edged script as Snape explained precisely how to perform the experiment.  
  
While powdering her Wolfsbane she let her mind wander to the mischievous plan, which had caused their lateness in the first place.  
  
Minutes later she finished and labelled her brew. Just after, the sun rose and a familiar golden glow obscured her vision. Snape watched as a shimmer came over Sinjaria's form and her silver robes turned gold. Her eyes and hair changed slightly and a rosy glow came to her cheeks. As Talianna came out fully their wand bleached from jet-black to a sparkling, pearly white with golden etching.  
  
"My turn I suppose!" Talianna grinned cutely and reached for her ingredients.  
  
Cold voice he reserved for Gryffindors in place Snape sneered, "Yes Talianna. Your sister left notes so I will not bother to reiterate myself." He sat and fixed her with his most disconcerting and watchful gaze. He analysed her every move as she went at the experiment.  
  
Talianna carefully read the notes and, still beneath the scrutinizing stare of Snape, prepared her mixture.  
  
**Why does he hate me? He was nice enough to you!**  
  
**He must sense you are and Gryffindor type, and also you're bad at Potions, remember?**  
  
**Am not!**  
  
**Than try to catch that vial before it hits the ground.**  
  
Talianna gasped and grabbed the container before it shattered, unfortunately losing some of her measured out item and having to redo it.  
  
**I'll lead you through though.**  
  
**Domo arigato Sinjaria.**  
  
**Do itashimashite.** Sinjaria sighed at her sister and began to instruct her.  
  
Talianna finished her brew according to Sinjaria's instructions and labelled it as well.  
  
Snape brought two goblets of water over to test the potions. First he poured Sinjaria's slightly green blend into the first cup. When the fog cleared he touched a small flame to the resulting liquid and it burst into flames, success!  
  
Next Talianna's clear slime hit the water and a small puff of smoke erupted. Snape waved away the cloud to see the black liquid already aflame in the cup. Worse yet, the flame was _pink_!  
  
"What is this?" Snape growled.  
  
"But I followed Sin..." **SINJARIA! What did you do?!**  
  
**Its liquid phosphorous!** Sinjaria laughed at her sister's naïveté, **You'll lose marks on this one for sure! That'll teach you for falling asleep while he gave the instructions. The real notes are under that pile of papers.**  
  
Blushing furiously Talianna grabbed the proper notes and, when compared with the ones she had used, found that she was supposed to powder Snail Shell, not add pre-powdered Slug Slime.  
  
"Sumimasen Sensei." Talianna's face burned even redder as Snape assigned her 10% for getting the basic concept right, and for succeeding in the other potion she ended up making.  
  
**You had better tell Snape it was your fault!** Talianna stumbled up the steps to breakfast, grumbling the whole way.  
  
**Iie. He knew it was me, that's probably why he gave you ten percent instead of nothing. I'm surprised he didn't bother you earlier, but he must have seen me make the second set of notes...** Sinjaria laughed for a while before yawning.  
  
**At least you can't mess me up in Charms next.**  
  
**Hmph, just try to write legible notes, I _have_ to sleep now. You didn't.**  
  
**If it weren't against my nature I'd have you messing up too.** Talianna's only answer was snoring that distracted her from where she was going and caused her to trip just as the stairs shifted. Frustrated she found her way around the inconvenience to the Charms room.  
  
========== Later Near the End of Charms ==========  
  
"Very good Neville, five points to Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, you next." Professor Flitwick smiled graciously at the much-improved student.  
  
"Okay Professor, Triangulum!" Ron did a flip and twist with his wand and a diagram appeared before him in hot pink smoke. It featured a circle, that was the object he had to find, and a small picture of him. Between the two was a white line.  
  
Ron shifted five paces off to the right and the diagram showed another little picture of him. Then a dotted line connected him to the circle. In a flash Ron located where in the room the item was and went back to his desk.  
  
"Now, do we all remember how this spell helps us?" Flitwick turned to them all.  
  
"The spell uses triangulation to find the distance and direction to a hidden or disguised item." The entire class recited the reason for the spell's existence; it went on for a minute or two and by the end all of their heads hurt.  
  
Five points more went to Gryffindor, then five to Slytherin, then two for each side who failed in the spell to avoid going on to the next lesson.  
  
Talianna accomplished it easily, but felt rather uncomfortable with everyone in the class watching her. And also hearing herself mentioned individually. Apparently Dumbledore had covered the problem with the students, and told the staff not to mention it.  
  
**I should thank Dumbledore for being so discreet.** Talianna thought, carefully marking her notes with her soft, loopy script. **SIGH. I wish I had a boyfriend, but dating is impossible without him figuring us out.**  
  
Later, after the double Charms class, the girls slipped down to the kitchens for a picnic lunch. Getting directions was no problem, they simply asked a couple Gryffindors.  
  
Sinjaria dozing once more, Talianna traipsed to the grounds and lay down on the grass to eat.  
  
"They've given me _way_ too much food." Talianna groaned, thinking of how she'd had to persuade the over-eager House Elves to give her just _one_ basket of food. "Too bad I don't have anyone to share it with." At that moment three figures came striding out of the front doors.  
  
One of the students spotted Talianna and began to rush in her direction. They waved as the other two bounded after. It was Hermione's happy form that Talianna saw, with Harry and Ron close behind. Talianna waved and the group reached her seconds later.  
  
"Hallo there Talianna, nice weather for a picnic in September, hm?" Ron grinned as Talianna rose and dusted herself off.  
  
"I see you've been to the kitchens." Harry pointed at her overstuffed basket and half-eaten sandwich. "They think we have bottomless guts those House Elves."  
  
Talianna lifted up her basket in surrender to the group.  
  
Hermione harrumphed; but wished Talianna a good morning.  
  
"Join me?" Talianna nudged them.  
  
"Sure!" Ron sat down and grabbed up a shish kebab and apple. "We would've gone to see you sooner but no one knew where you're staying. Not even the Prefects know."  
  
Talianna blushed, "In an empty teacher's room to tell the truth."  
  
"No kidding, wow! First no House, then no dorm." Ron's eyes went wide, incredulous.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Harry admonished.  
  
"She's had it bad enough with people staring at her all class." Harry finished.  
  
Blushing furiously Talianna thanked him.  
  
"So... Why couldn't the Hat Sort you?" All three grabbed sandwiches and looked intently at her.  
  
**Help!** Talianna yipped.  
  
Snoring was her only reply.  
  
==========***=========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope it's ok so far... Don't worry, there's some monotony with the class schedule, but I'm sure you won't even notice what with Kreuser coming soon. And many other original characters!  
  
MUSES: She only thinks it's monotonous, everyone else, including the students, forget all about school  
  
Yeah... I'm surprised they even graduate... 


	5. TsoaC Chapter IV

CHAPTER 4  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think. In this fic I warn you that I have made it so people can transform themselves into animals without being Animagi, but it takes a lot of concentration.  
  
BTW: I decided that the plural form for the Twins was a little confusing when one was not in the text. So now when one is asleep or 'bricked' the one in control will be mentioned singularly. Makes it easier, ne?  
  
Translations:  
  
Oyasumi Nasai= Good night  
  
==========***==========  
  
Their footsteps echoing on the slightly dust coated hallway Sinjaria and Talianna thanked the near godly timeliness of the Headmaster Dumbledore's intervention.  
  
As Talianna had finished choking on her bite of cheese and sausage sandwich and began choking on her words, an elderly barn owl she had recognized had plunked into her lap. A note from Dumbledore asked the two of them to visit him for a surprise class.  
  
Talianna had excused herself and escaped, waking up Sinjaria as she ran to the doors. The owl took off after they had fed it the last of the sandwich, and they rushed off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
**What do you think it will be?** Talianna's shoes squealed loudly as they skidded around a corner.  
  
**You woke me up and you don't even know what the lesson is!** Sinjaria fumed, hissed and snarled. **Have you no decorum?!**  
  
**He _did_ ask for both of us.** Talianna paused and gave the password to the stone Gargoyle before them, "Peach Rum Gums", **And you do the same to me all of the time.**  
  
**Yeah, but when I do it it's funny.**  
  
**Says you.** Talianna snorted.  
  
They climbed up the staircase still wondering, but the sight of Dumbledore's office was enough to halt their thoughts.  
  
The room had been completely redecorated in stainless steel and glistening white tiles. Two ovens sat on the ends of a long, white counter and various cooking utensils hung on hooks from the ceiling. A phoenix sat away from all this, garbed in a frilly pink apron looking highly embarrassed.  
  
Dumbledore stepped out of a back room, chef hat in place of his pointed one, and apron reading, "Kiss the Headmaster" across his front.  
  
"Odd as this may sound, your parents requested that you be taught some basic culinary skills. As the House Elves would be insulted if I asked them to teach you, the job falls to me. Since what we will be making will no doubt be inedible, I'm no master chef myself, after lunch seems the appropriate time."  
  
**Dare you to kiss him.** Sinjaria teased.  
  
**Why?**  
  
**Because his apron says to.** She trailed off, laughing.  
  
Dumbledore laughed when Talianna took Sinjaria's dare and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
With a flourish of his wand, and blushing hotly, Dumbledore garbed the Twins in a lacy gold apron with "Cheeky" on the front in silver. Talianna blushed like Dumbledore and the word changed to "Rosy."  
  
"Now, for your first lesson." Dumbledore stood brandishing a length of parchment and waving a tin bowl.  
  
==========An Hour Later ==========  
  
"I love this apron!" Talianna laughed as the word morphed into "Cutey." "Too bad the casserole burnt."  
  
**Will you shut up; I'm trying to sleep. And don't forget, it wasn't me who forgot to set the timer.**  
  
"No more classes until tonight, doo da! Doo da!" Talianna sang.  
  
**Zzz...**  
  
========== That Evening After Supper ==========  
  
"Hello dears," McGonagall smiled, "Today you will be transfiguring yourselves into dogs."  
  
"O, hurrah. We get to be a couple of bitches." Sinjaria grumbled sardonically.  
  
"Pardon?" McGonagall whirled to face Talianna.  
  
"Female dogs." Talianna corrected her sister's rude comment.  
  
"Yes, I see." The Transfiguration teacher eyed the girls carefully before deciding it had been Sinjaria, and not Talianna, who had spoken out of context. Well, not really out of context, but enough that it could warrant her displeasure. She then began her instructions.  
  
Ten minutes later a golden-coated Collie was racing around the classroom joyfully. Then, mid-leap, silver washed over Talianna's vision and she was shoved aside. The dog shifted from a golden Collie into a silver, sultry wolf.  
  
Transfiguring back into her human self; Sinjaria glanced over at her Sensei, "Does that cover the lesson, or is another demonstration in order?"  
  
McGonagall blinked twice and dismissed Sinjaria, who's wall was then in place.  
  
Sinjaria glided smoothly out, with McGonagall behind in the classroom muttering, "A fifteen minute class, just fifteen minutes!"  
  
Slipping down the corridors Sinjaria smiled to herself and conjured her Invisibility Cloak from her room. "Now for a little fun." Frowning Sinjaria realized she had a small problem, "Where the hell are the Gryffindor dorms! I need to get to them for this to work."  
  
For twenty minutes she wandered the halls with no success when it hit her, "Th school map! There's be a section without classes where the dorms are."  
  
Sinjaria left the Library, where she had found the map, more discouraged than enlightened. "There are fours houses, of course there would be four areas. But to find Gryffindor's..."  
  
She began wandering the halls again, this time with purpose. First she found a mural of a hawk, soaring over wide fields of wheat. "Ravenclaw." Next came a suit of armour she coaxed into revealing itself as Hufflepuff's entrance. She was nearing the third area when the sound of footsteps approaching reached her attuned ears. Silently she backed up behind a pillar and waited for Filch, whom she thought it was, to pass. The footsteps came closer, and then another set began to follow the first, following the sounds of the still-unseen stepper.  
  
Curiously the first set of broke into a muffled run, a badly hurried silencing spell Sinjaria mused. As she thought this an invisible body slammed into her. The invisible person was trying to hide in the same spot as her. They both let out yelps of surprise and after a startled exclamation or two began to run, side-by-side. The real Filch was then running straight at them.  
  
"Tako!" Sinjaria swore, she whipped out her wand and grabbed her partner-in- crime's hand. Furious, she set decoy shadows running away in all directions to distract Filch, and then took off with her unknown accomplice to the Library.  
  
"We're making to much noise." A male voice came from beside her. Sinjaria was startled for a moment, and then noticed the distinctly male Cranberry cologne as well.  
  
"Silensia Extensia." A slightly purple film blanketed them at Sinjaria's words and they passed onwards to the Library without a breath escaping the spell.  
  
They made it to the Library just then and ducked into the Forbidden Section at Sinjaria's urging.  
  
"You're in good shape." Sinjaria gasped as she pulled two chairs out and collapsed into one of them, still clutching her fellow nocturnalite by the arm.  
  
"Shh! Someone will hear us." The hand tried to escape her grip.  
  
"No they won't, no one will hear a thing so long as we stay in contact!" She yanked suddenly and the figure fell heavily into the chair set out for them, "And uphold the spell." A corner of his Cloak slipped off his head to reveal soft, blonde/silver hair and mischievous silver eyes. He wasn't bad looking so far.  
  
"Let me see, what does the rest of you look like?" Sinjaria grinned and twirled off the rest of the Cloak. "Nice build," She tilted his chin and inspected it as a prospective buyer would a fine animal. Her soft fingers tracing delicately along the curve and angles of his jaw, tracing lines of fire on his skin, "good facial structure," She mocked him by ignoring his protests, but the indignant look he gave her was priceless, "and one hell of a nasty temper when roused I'll warrant."  
  
"Better believe it!" He smiled and got up with a flourish. Caught off guard her hand slipped from his arm and the shield snapped. He gave her a chivalrous bow, "I thank you for the rescue, however the need may have arose, I really don't need another detention early in the year. So far Potter has caused enough of those. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I'm afraid I am in your debt. You are?" He raised an eyebrow cutely.  
  
"You should know me already, I am Yakinimata Talianna-Sinjaria." She slipped her Cloak off then and set it aside, "From your Charms class this morning."  
  
"Ah yes, the Unsortable One."  
  
Sinjaria growled.  
  
"Well, some have taken to calling you that Talianna." Draco amended.  
  
Sinjaria made a low, animal snarl at the name, "Call me Sinjaria when we meet."  
  
"_Meet_?" Draco quirked his eyebrow again.  
  
"I like you," she slipped her Cloak on again up to her shoulders, "but Filch is on his way, and I need to go. You're all on your own now, do try to work on your silencing spells."  
  
Cloak up Sinjaria whispered in his ear, "Meet me here tomorrow night." Her lips brushed softly up against his cheek, her breath warm, swept by his ear for a moment as she kissed his gently and dashed off.  
  
"Run." Was the last word he heard from her before he too re-Cloaked and threw up Sinjaria's silencing spell, "Silensia Extensia". Carefully he snuck past Filch on tiptoes, and went back to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
========== Chapter 4 ½ ==========  
  
That morning the Twins didn't have a class with Snape, or anyone else, as the next day they would have double class with the Gryffindors.  
  
Breakfast with the Teacher's wasn't too bad as Sinjaria was lost in private thoughts and Talianna was caught up in a discussion with Professor Sprout as to the various guard plants on their parents' estate, and about how they had had a nasty Devil's Snare infestation over the cellars the past summer.  
  
First class, Runes with Dumbledore, was somewhat boring as they had to recite a poem --- designed by the Sorting Hat, who's forte it was --- that would pound the precognitive symbols and expansive meanings into their head.  
  
"?Don't for get to practice?" Sang Dumbledore as he sent them off, still reciting.  
  
Talianna tripped down the stairs from Dumbledore's office, but as soon as Sinjaria was sure there would be no more bone-jarring thuds, she rolled over and began to take a nap.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai." Snoring.  
  
After a "quick" lunch in the kitchens --- "No really, I can't eat anymore... Okay, just _one_ bun to go to class with." --- and with a small sack of biscuits in tow, they headed off to their Care of Magickal Creatures class at Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Medea Spate!" Talianna huffed, a countdown timer hover before her face reading thirteen seconds!  
  
**Get a move on it Twinkletoes.** Sinjaria snapped as Talianna fell down the front steps. With bruised toes they hurried forth.  
  
**We're not going to make it!**  
  
**Well duh! But if you _hurry_ even more we won't miss too much of the lesson anyway.**  
  
**Almost there.** Talianna put forth one last burst of speed and made it to the cabin in record time. Still panting, they went over to join Harry and friends, who were waving happily for Talianna to join them.  
  
"Close one Talianna," Ron grinned lopsidedly, "Hagrid hasn't even finished whatever it is he's preparing out back, so he doesn't know you're late."  
  
Harry joined in the smiling, "At least this year we don't have Slytherin with us, or one of them would have reported you."  
  
"Five years is much more than enough time to spend Care of Magickal Creatures with them." Grimaced Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Hufflepuffs are just fine, they don't mind our rule-bending; just so long as we work as hard as we can while we're in class." Harry laughed, and then stood silent as he heard a squeal coming from behind the hut.  
  
Moments later Hagrid thumped up and began ushering Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to the back gardens. He was as excited as a little kid as he led them all. Strangely he led them past his pumpkins and into the shadows of the Forest.  
  
"Jus' got these 'ere from Costa Rica an' a bit o' work it was too." His eyes crinkled up happily, but his words did anything but reassure the students. He showed them all his immense rock garden just then, however, this was no ordinary and peaceful rock garden. Each small boulder was coated in a thick purple slime that was sprouting green tufts of fur. On the side of each boulder, encased in the mess was an egg, ranging in size from soccer ball to human body bag. The largest reaching to Hagrid's elbows.  
  
"Split in tuh pairs an' pick an egg."  
  
The class began to tentatively break into groups of two and shifted towards eggs. Ron and Hermione --- who had begun dating in fifth year --- headed directly for the smallest egg of them all.  
  
Blushing sheepishly Harry and Talianna partnered up and then looked for an egg that didn't seem too menacing.  
  
**Take the giant one.** Sinjaria urged.  
  
**Are you nuts!**  
  
**Just try to trust me for once Tal-chan, size is relative.**  
  
Talianna conceded --- her sister often knew best, besides, what would be the point of getting them both killed? They headed over to the largest egg. Hagrid frowned and Harry was ready to bolt like Talianna was a madwoman, but Sinjaria assured her sister it was safer than the other eggs.  
  
Harry and Talianna began talking about nothing in particular as Sinjaria listened to Hagrid's instruction on the creatures.  
  
**Those were Glitshigs, when they hatch into larval form they are covered in plates and spines --- because the egg mass is consumed to build the armour the size of the egg remaining before hatching is directly proportionate to the armour strength. Therefore, the larger the egg mass left, the weaker and less dangerous the Glitshig will grow to be. _That's_ why I said to go for the bigger egg, I read up about them last summer during a _very_ boring night.** Sinjaria explained to her sister after the lesson had concluded.  
  
Talianna had been too interested in flirting with the Boy-Who-Lived to hear a word from Hagrid, same for Harry and the Unsortable One; but he had Hermione to bother notes off of.  
  
Talianna stumbled up the steps to their room and grabbed their broom for an evening Flying lesson. After a severe bruising Talianna landed and Sinjaria came out. Madame Hooch blinked and lost sight of her student, whose broom was zipping along at such a fantastic rate that her image blurred.  
  
"To bad you're not in House." Hooch said when Sinjaria finished a half-hour reflex test, "You would make one heck of a Quidditch player."  
  
"I played Seeker on my father's Company team."  
  
"Thought so, well you'd best be off." Hooch sent Sinjaria on her way.  
  
Sinjaria waved good-bye and headed for her room.  
  
"Hello Ladies," Sinjaria washed up and cleaned her robes. Humming to herself she began to apply mascara to her long, full lashes and blush to her cheeks.  
  
"Why so happy?" The Black Lady asked.  
  
"I'm going to meet Draco tonight, you know," she dabbed silver eye shadow carefully on to her lids, "that silver-haired hottie I mentioned."  
  
"Ah yes, the young Slytherin is rather dashing isn't he. We've seen him wandering around at night causing problems for the Gryffindors, quite the dare-devil a few times."  
  
"Mm hm." Silver tinted, black polish was the next in her entourage.  
  
"So where are you meeting him?" White Lady piped.  
  
Sinjaria's hand let go of the polish at that and slowly, so slowly it seemed to her, it hit the ground and shattered. Tiny shards bounced around her feet as the liquid spread out in a pool of shimmering black, she took a step back and everything sped up to normal time.  
  
"Kuso!" Sinjaria began cleaning the mess and swearing at her own incompetence.  
  
"We take it you forgot to mention a meeting place?"  
  
"No kidding. Not only did I leave that one out, but we'll both be wearing Invisibility Cloaks and using Silencing Spells!" She broke off into another string of curses so fervent that the wallpaper began to tear across the room.  
  
"Calm down, we're pretty sure he will have realized that too." Black Lady began.  
  
"And he'll surely go somewhere you have been before to meet you." White Lady finished.  
  
"Maybe, I'd better go." She headed off, invisible, to the corridor they'd met in before. She stood in the corner and waited.  
  
========== Change POV to Draco ==========  
  
"Bloody hell! She never said where to meet her." Draco carefully dabbed Cinnamon cologne on near his jaw line and readjusted his silver cufflinks for the hundredth time.  
  
**Where would she go, she must have realized the same by now. Where, where, where?** He mused, hair carefully arranged and brushed to a silver sheen. **The corridor!** He threw on his Cloak and headed down the stairs from the Slytherin dorms, averting his eyes and ignoring the stomach-turning noises coming from the bed his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, shared.  
  
Just minutes later he arrived and hopped in what he was sure was the corner they had met in.  
  
========== Change POV to Sinjaria ==========  
  
**Where could he be? This is the right corner, just fifteen minutes and I'm gone.**  
  
========== Change POV to Draco ==========  
  
**It's been fifteen minutes, maybe she went to the Library instead.** He stretched his legs for a moment and then headed off to the Library.  
  
========== Change POV to Sinjaria =========  
  
**Where is he?** Sinjaria grumbled, **It's been a half-hour. Maybe the Library.** She shifted her sore muscles and hurried off.  
  
A few minutes more and she came to the Library doors. A soft blue glow was visible and unmistakably coming from the Forbidden Section and Filch's loud boot steps were echoing from the next corridor.  
  
Bolting inside Sinjaria whipped around the bend to the glow, "Your light isn't invisible Baka, and Filch is coming." She snapped after dropping her Silencing Spell. Immediately the floating glow disappeared and the two invisible students stood quietly in the dark --- listening to Filch walk by.  
  
A large explosion shook the castle --- coming from the Ravenclaws' dorm area.  
  
"Remind me to thank Peeves." Draco dropped his Cloak when Filch ran cursing up to the disaster.  
  
"How do you know it was him?" Sinjaria dropped her Cloak to the floor as well and inhaled his Cinnamon cologne fully. Her eyes closed halfway at the scent and she leaned in to him.  
  
"Ravenclaws are always punctual to bed as well as classes. Unless they one day win the Quidditch Cup." He amended.  
  
"You know where their dorms are too?"  
  
"A Hawk mural is a bit of a dead giveaway." Draco smiled charmingly at her, "How is it you know about it?"  
  
"I was looking for the Gryffindor Dorms last night, and ended up running in to you." Sinjaria slipped closer to the handsome Bishounen and smiled back.  
  
He wrapped his arm about her middle then, "Now why would you go there, we Slytherins are much more fun."  
  
They began to come together until they were nose-to-nose, lips coming together and locking, hands roving and they fell to the floor linked together.  
  
==========***==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BOO! It's all done, this one anywho. Its 13 chapters long, so since there are 4 done, that leaves 9 to go!  
  
MUSES: My Goddess!  
  
G.O.D: Yes?  
  
MUSES: A figure of speech Goddess.  
  
G.O.D: O, fine then, see you in Rhiannon.  
  
TENSHI: Yes Goddess.  
  
KITTIE: Back to what we were saying?  
  
SPAWN: Yes.  
  
MUSES: She can do basic math! And she doesn't even have Math this semester! END! 


	6. TsoaC Chapter V

CHAPTER 5  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
Auf Deutsch: Autors besitze Anmerkung: Ich irgendeine Harry Potter oder Charaktere darin nicht, aber die Zwillinge sind Mine und sollen nicht in sowieso durch irgendjemanden aber mich selbst reproduziert werden. Ich warne Sie, den diese Geschichte einige sexuellen Anspielungen und Gewalttätigkeit, auch schlechte Witze, ein Paar Wortspiele und sogar irgendein aus geistiger Gesundheit enthält. Genießen Sie bitte die Geschichte und erzählen Sie mir, was Sie denken.  
  
Translations:  
  
~1~ = Good day class and welcome. I am Professor Wolfgang Kreuser. We will be learning about the Mantikos Curse. Now then...  
  
~2~ = The class does not understand German.  
  
~3~ = Yes, of course.  
  
~4~ = Shove off damn it!  
  
~5~ = Stop this now!  
  
~6~ = Enough... Rascals.  
  
==========***==========  
  
When they finally came up for air Sinjaria found out that Draco had been on the other side of the pillar where they had met. Blushing Draco apologized.  
  
"Guess I got turned around last night, what with the suddenness of leaving the corner after all."  
  
"Oh well." Sinjaria grabbed the back of his neck and drew him in.  
  
Another round of kissing and groping began. Once they stopped for breath again they heard Filch stomping in their direction. In an instant they slipped on their Cloaks and Silencing Spells and stole into the night.  
  
**What fun. This scraps my original plan.** She smiled as she slipped by a painting of a fat woman in an unbecoming pink dress, but didn't even notice it. **Unless of course he'll join me.**  
  
Sinjaria sighed upon reaching her room and lay on the bed awhile before whipping out a leaf of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Perfect." She murmured as her silvery ink was written all over the page. "I never thought I had a poet's mind, maybe Talianna's rubbing off on me." She grimaced.  
  
========== That Morning ==========  
  
"Oh great! Double Potions." Talianna groaned after a rather dull Arithmancy lesson at dawn.  
  
**Dreading Snape, hm?** Chuckled Sinjaria.  
  
**Hai, but at least Harry will be there.** Talianna went all googly eyed at the thought, **He's got such a cute scar.**  
  
**Humph! Try to pay attention, at least, in class.**  
  
Snoring.  
  
Potions was cut short as the wart cure Harry and Talianna had been chattily putting together blew up and orange fuzz had begun to sprout on any and every surface the smoke it gave off touched. Moments later the Dungeons were orange, fuzzy and empty --- and Gryffindor had lost 25 points.  
  
"Perhaps next time you will put your hormones aside and listen to instruction." Snape sneered.  
  
The thoroughly mortified couple ran to the infirmary with the rest of the class to be de-fuzzed --- holding hands the entire way.  
  
After a quick lunch --- several thousand individual eyeballs had been locked on the Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who and the Unsortable One snuggling at the Gryffindor table (Draco was unnoticeably absent) --- and a short walk around the grounds they headed for the first DADA lesson of the year.  
  
"Any idea what Kreuser looks like? He hasn't been at a single meal yet." Talianna rolled her wand between her fingers in agitation.  
  
"I heard along the Gryffindor grapevines that he just arrived this morning." Harry grinned, "He supposedly flew all night from Germany on an outdated broomstick."  
  
That moment a looming hulk of a man stomped into the DADA classroom, black cape and black hair flowing behind him. Talianna just stared at the Professor while Sinjaria did a double take. **Does he have PURPLE HAIR?!**  
  
Talianna ignored her sister as the man began to speak.  
  
"Guten Tag Klasse und Empfang. Ich heisse Professor Wolfgang Kreuser. Wir werden um den Mantikos Fluch lernen. Jetzt dann... ~1~" Professor Wolfgang Kreuser had arrived, and confused the class beyond all reason. He began shuffling through his notes on the desk, still standing.  
  
The class just gaped, blinking.  
  
Neville raised his hand tentatively, "Um, Professor Kreuser. Die Klasse versteht Deutch nicht. ~2~"  
  
Mouths dropped in Neville's direction, blushing he hid under his desk, "Don't look at me, my Grandmother made me learn German over the break."  
  
Kreuser whipped around to eye Neville with surprise. Neville cowered lower under the new teacher's gaze.  
  
"Ah yes, I sehm to be feelink some broom lag." Kreuser laughed, speaking with a heavy accent. "Forgive me. I vas merely greetink you all und sayink dat ve vill be studyink dee Mantikos curse. I am Professor Volfgang Kreuser, call me Volfie und you vill be dee first to feel dee barbed tail sprout from your Arsch." He grinned menacingly --- still standing.  
  
Several Slytherins snickered.  
  
"Do not mistake me, mein grun, glitschig studieren. I do not threaten you, not at all --- it's a promise!" He slammed his fist down heavily in front of Crabbe and Goyle, silencing their laughter at his accent.  
  
"Also, on to dee lesson." He was _still_ standing.  
  
Harry and Talianna sat beside each other, Draco saw them flirting and sent as many cutting glares in Harry's direction as possible. Professor Kreuser's "promise" turned out to be a grounded one as half the students were sporting barbed tails --- thanks to the Mantikos curse they had learnt that day --- by the time they were studying the counter-curse. Those who didn't succeed had to make a mad dash to the infirmary before next class.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Draco strode up to the couple with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy." Harry continued on with Talianna, away from the aggravating boy.  
  
What's the matter Potter? Afraid to lose in front of the Unsortable One, hm?" Draco laughed, hands on hips when Harry whipped around, red-faced.  
  
"Oh, I think I hit a nerve." Draco laughed again, "Why I do believe you fancy her Potter."  
  
Harry went redder when Talianna regarded him with a smile.  
  
**Oh, this is _rich_!** Sinjaria mused to herself, but Talianna missed it.  
  
"She's too good for a little git like you Potter, so leave off." Draco began to pull out his wand, Harry swiftly followed suit.  
  
"Vat's dis!?" Bellowed Kreuser, "I vill not tolerate fights in mein class!" Draco and Harry stopped their hands, wands half drawn, and then let them be. "Geht out, off to your next class, _now_!"  
  
Grumbling Harry and Draco marched off in opposite directions --- Kreuser was still standing.  
  
"Domo arigato Sensei." Talianna sighed.  
  
"Perhaps you should not sit vith Harry in class mein lieb studierinen. May cause more fighting ja?" Kreuser smiled, you guessed it --- still standing.  
  
"Hai, oops! I'm late for Herbology." And off they dashed, Sinjaria being fully awake.  
  
The girls had a private lesson with Sprout, mostly review on Devil's Snare and a long explanation of how they'd rid their cellar of it, and then off to supper they went. They sat in their usual seat between two teachers, today McGonagall and Flitwick.  
  
Sinjaria and Talianna had engaged McGonagall in negotiations to speed up their lessons to aquatic creatures when a shadow fell over them.  
  
"Entschuldigung Sie mich Mädchen, but I believe you ahre in mein seat Frauleinen Yakinimata." The familiar accented voice of Kreuser said from above and behind them. Guess who was still standing!  
  
The girls looked up, the light in the hall was such that Kreuser's hair looked very much a shade of magenta, shocking the students.  
  
**He looks a lot like Snape-sensei doesn't he?**  
  
Talianna considered that for a second as she answered Kreuser, "Sumimasen Sensei, but are you sure?"  
  
**You're right Sin-chan.**  
  
Kreuser tapped the small gold lettering on the table that they hadn't noticed before. It read, "Wolfgang Kreuser."  
  
Talianna blinked, blushed profusely and a moved out of the seat with a few bows of apology.  
  
**Great, now we have no seat.** Sinjaria groaned.  
  
A chair materialized before them as they headed of the dais, as well as a small table for one. They glanced at Dumbledore who was smiling in a grandfatherly way.  
  
**He thinks he's so bright, but now we're isolated from the Teachers as well, great...** Sinjaria cursed Dumbledore's ill-placed courtesy as her sister sat down.  
  
That night they practiced they practiced transfiguring into fish, a swordfish and a puffer, in class with McGonagall.  
  
"Tomorrow, double DADA!" And Talianna fell asleep inside Sinjaria's head.  
  
Sinjaria rolled her eyes and brought out an old book to read, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit."  
  
========== Chapter 5 ½ ==========  
  
The next few weeks went by fairly swiftly as Talianna and Sinjaria continued to flirt with Harry and Draco. Fights were few as Talianna had followed Professor Kreuser's advice and sat apart form Harry in DADA and Charms. Of course, they cuddled all the closer in other classes due to it.  
  
Sinjaria was forced to explain her liaison with Draco after the second near battle erupted though.  
  
The first _public_ collision between Kreuser and McGonagall had been a memorable one as well, the first Sunday of the new school year. McGonagall had been talking to Kreuser at the staff table (the names constantly rearranging themselves for every meal) about his severity to the students.  
  
As Draco later remarked to Sinjaria --- she had told him her "flirting" with Harry was merely a public façade, not that it improved the matter for him much, but it cooled him of a degree --- McGonagall was only complaining about the "sensibilities of her poor, pathetic little Gryffindor pets."  
  
Kreuser had blown a fuse in front of the entire student body, "VAT!? Schwer mein arse, die Studenten verdienen alle, daß sie erhalten haben. Who ahre you to qvestion mein methods? Just because your Gryffindors geht treated like dee Slytherins ist no reason to vine about it!"  
  
They had fought for a while longer before Kreuser had stalked off muttering, "Weib?tuck." Neville turned beet-red at that and earned himself the name of the "German Swear-o-Meter", the redder he goes, the worse Kreuser curses.  
  
So the 7th year Gryffindors were quickly learning German, and some Japanese thanks to Talianna, and their Care of Magickal Creatures projects were ready to hatch from their eggs.  
  
"Tuhday's the big day!" Hagrid grinned, loud banging noises terrifying the students and coming from the rock garden.  
  
Talianna gulped as she and Harry approached their heaving egg. Thin cracks covered the mottled shell and it bounced, once, twice and ripped open with a cloud of steam and goo. From within, a large, wet worm with soft-ish spines came; it rolled four eyes at them and began to consume the egg it had just emerged from --- rock and all.  
  
"Looks like we've got the larval stage on our hands Talianna." Harry rolled his eyes --- imitating the Glitshig (hadn't Kreuser called the Slytherins something like that?) and they began taking notes.  
  
After the slimy monstrosities had eaten several quills, the class adjourned for supper --- not that anyone could eat.  
  
A week and a bit later was the day before the first Hogsmeade visit.  
  
"Hogsmeade! Wahoo! And seventh years get to stay over there for the night." Ron and Harry were doing a little Irish jig Seamus had taught them, on a bench during lunch, the girls looking on.  
  
"Disgraceful." Hermione sighed.  
  
Talianna grinned mischievously and ran over to Neville, jogging back she said, "Unerhört."  
  
"What?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow as the boys fell off the bench in a tangled heap.  
  
" Unerhört, it means disgraceful, so now we have something to call those two." She pointed, and the boys hopped to their feet in a hurry, smacking heads on the way up.  
  
They fell back down, laughing. "Good old Swear-o-Meter, always giving the women things to call us."  
  
"Mm, hm." Harry wasn't listening to his best friend as he cuddled with Talianna.  
  
"O, just ask her out already, this cuddling is going to be the death of me!" Ron waved his arms emphatically.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, pulling Talianna with him, "Good suggestion." Harry bent on one knee and, while pantomiming a box being opened asked, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Hai, onegai shimasu. ~3~" Talianna smiled, knowing Harry didn't understand Japanese.  
  
"?"  
  
"Of course you Baka!"  
  
"Okay then, to the making out!" They ran off to the back of the school, and were reported later for their next class.  
  
========== Next Morning ==========  
  
"Our first visit to Hogsmeade is sure to be fun." Talianna finished brushing her hair in the funny little kink it took on, and ran downstairs to meet Harry. She tripped halfway, but regained her balance in a few steps' time.  
  
**Even I'll have fun since we're spending the night. Mm... Draco." Sinjaria sat in her own edge of their head, her own thoughts on the blonde bishounen wrapped around her like a cocoon.  
  
When Talianna arrived at the bottom of the main stairway Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, and they were off --- racing along beside Ron and Hermione on the way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey Potter, I thought I said she was to good for you!"  
  
**O no.**  
  
"Hmph!" Harry whirled around to meet Draco. "What do you want now Malfoy?" He sneered.  
  
"To teach you some respect for the lady here." With a flick of his hand Draco's wand was out and at the ready.  
  
"Not today Malfoy, let's do this," Harry rolled up his sleeves, "The Muggle way!" He lunged at Draco and pummelled the blonde's ribcage. Draco fell down onto his back and kicked upwards, hitting Harry in the shin. Harry fell down beside Draco and the two went into a ball, a roiling and yelling mass of arms and legs struggling to kill each other.  
  
Talianna and the other students stood and watched; too stunned by the non- magickal battle to even form the infamous circle of jeers, or to stop it all.  
  
"Out of mein vay! Aside! Stoß verdammt ab es! ~4~" A voice bellowed as a black, billowing robes ploughed through the crowd. All knew who it was, but they had formed the ring by then and could not move.  
  
The two boys continued to fight, mercilessly oblivious to Kreuser finally working his way into the ring of students.  
  
"Halt dieses jetzt! ~5~" Kreuser's command fell on deaf ears so he brought out his wand.  
  
Before Kreuser could cast a charm on the boys to separate them Talianna had her wand, "Malleus!" A large anime-style mallet materialized in her hand and she bopped the blonde and brunette heads as they rolled by.  
  
"Ow!" Draco stopped.  
  
"Ow!" Harry halted.  
  
Kreuser, "Danke Fraulein." He turned to the boys, "Now Jungen, tventy points from Gryffindor and from Slytherin for fighting, go avay.  
  
Draco picked himself up gingerly, sporting a black eye, a slashed cheek, many purpling bruises and a goose egg on his head.  
  
Harry followed suit but without the black eye and instead a pulled left shoulder.  
  
"Watch your back Potter." Draco wiped the blood from his chin.  
  
"Same to you." Sneered Harry.  
  
"Genug, off vith you, Schuften. ~6~" Kreuser waited as the boys split up and walked off with their respective groups.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry." Talianna kissed his goose egg better. "But I needed to separate you two before Kreuser killed you, or you killed each other."  
  
Harry was massaging his shoulder, "Did you see Malfoy? Bet he'd never been in a Muggle fight before, and I got a bunch of good ones in too!"  
  
**I've got some good ones for you too, from Kreuser's vocabulary to your ears --- Arschloch! Stick! Arsch! Ad one more --- Ich hoffenlich du Hämorrhoiden haben du klein Scheiße!** Sinjaria stomped around inside Talianna's skull, **How dare you hurt my Draco!** She continued stomping and cursing in several languages and Talianna struggled not to show her discomfort to Harry and company.  
  
She was getting a powerful headache, and wishing she could do the Brick Trick.  
  
==========***==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUSES: Gees, this one took the longest of them all, and it's much shorter than the last two.  
  
It's not my fault I had to work on my college application.  
  
MUSES: Yes, you shouldn't be so damn smart!  
  
But then I couldn't handle you all.  
  
MUSES: Good point.  
  
Anywho, how do you like it? Remember, reviews are the lifeblood of my kind! 


	7. TsoaC Chapter VI

CHAPTER 6  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
Translations:  
  
~1~ = Male teacher.  
  
~2~ = I am ashamed to be related to you.  
  
==========***==========  
  
"_This_ is Hogsmeade?" Talianna gaped at the rubble and small stone buildings before her.  
  
"Well," Harry looked sheepish, "I sort of... Well... When I fought Voldemort last a spell he threw at me missed and hit Zonko's."  
  
"So?" She eyed him, "Where's the rest of the town?"  
  
"Well it was a pretty powerful spell, and the town sort of blew itself into pieces, half the Forbidden Forest was knocked over in the backlash."  
  
Talianna gaped at him, "Y-you defeated someone _that_ powerful?! How?"  
  
"Actually, sort of like how I defeated Draco earlier." Harry blushed.  
  
"You beat him up?"  
  
"Well, sort of." Harry flushed brighter.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron always was the impatient one, and he was annoyed with Harry, "Harry ran up while Voldemort was off balanced by the spell's misfire and kicked him in the balls using a strength Charm." Ron explained, "He kept on booting him until he fell over dead from the pain. I know for a fact that he's gone this time, because Snape's Dark Mark disappeared that day, and he was right beside me." He finished out of breath.  
  
"Really?" Talianna blinked, "I thought it would be more than that." Talianna shrugged.  
  
"At least they rebuilt some of the buildings somewhat. Hey Ron!" Hermione rushed forward, "You never mentioned that your brothers got their Joke Shop running already."  
  
"O yeah, it went up last week."  
  
"Why would they put up a shop and not Zonko?" Talianna asked.  
  
"O, well," Harry began, "Zonko was killed in the blast unfortunately."  
  
"Besides, the twins wanted prime real estate when they came into the ruins. Zonko's had that connector to Hogwarts, and the Twins built over it. All of the Gryffindors know about it, and they get a lot of after hours business." Ron grinned as they entered the edge of town.  
  
"Good thing Dumbledore had the area evacuated that morning or there would have been more casualties, if only old Zonko hadn't been trying to pack his stuff with him." Harry sighed heavily.  
  
They walked up to Wizarding Weasley's Wheezes to get some "supplies".  
  
"Hi Fred, hi George!" Ron called when they entered, but no one was in sight and all was silent.  
  
The shop was open, so where were they?  
  
"Bwah!" A carrot-topped shadow flew up to them, knocking over Ron.  
  
"Who are these intruders dear brother." Came a heavily fake Transylvanian accent from a coffin.  
  
"Its only Ron and his friends, c'mon out Fred." The shadow took off its ragged over robes and became George.  
  
"What was that all about!" Ron leapt to his feet.  
  
"Just getting ready for Halloween Ron." Fred popped out of his coffin and removed his false fangs with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Harry! Is it first Hogsmeade visit already? Why, there's not much around here, but the new Bed & Breakfast is great." George led them to the afore mentioned place while Fred closed the shop.  
  
"'The Shrieking Banshee'" He proclaimed.  
  
"Why'd they call it that?" Asked all.  
  
"An ex-banshee runs it." Fred shrugged.  
  
"Ex-banshee?" Form Hermione.  
  
"She caught a 400 year bought of laryngitis."  
  
"Oh." All again.  
  
The group entered the homey atmosphere and sat in one of the few empty seats. Within the B & B were a few Gnomes, a group in black cloaks, and --- Snape and Kreuser having a staring contest from opposite ends of the room.  
  
They all had a round of Butterbeer and talked, mostly the Weasley Twins just teased Harry about _finally_ going out with a girl.  
  
**What's with Snape and Kreuser?** Talianna asked her sister.  
  
Snoring; no help there.  
  
**O well.** Talianna went back to her Butterbeer.  
  
The group split up that evening to their own rooms for the night.  
  
========== An Hour Later ==========  
  
**What to do... hm?** Sinjaria felt something brush past her. "Draco." She had dropped her silence spell.  
  
Draco's head popped into visibility, "Why did you hit me this morning?"  
  
"I hit Harry too." Sinjaria had become accustomed to questioning Talianna on any important Draco matters before putting up her wall.  
  
"But why, did you hit _me_?" He repeated.  
  
Without answering him, Sinjaria kissed Draco lightly on the lips and dashed out of the Bed & Breakfast. She skipped along the path through town, laughing quietly.  
  
"Wait up!" Draco puffed, Cloak halfway down.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Sinjaria was still invisible so Draco stumbled around quite a bit while she dashed here and there, calling his name softly from a different place every moment.  
  
Finally he turned around in time to bump her, with a grab they were under the Cloak together --- kissing passionately.  
  
Unseen by the frolicking two, three dark figures slipped from the shadow of Wizarding Weasley's Wheezes and brought out their wands.  
  
"Illius..." They began and foreboding red glows began to form on their wands.  
  
"Who's that?" Sinjaria turned and the Cloak slipped off the duo.  
  
"...Carcerous..." The three figures continued.  
  
"I know that spell!" She dashed at the figures, "Mantikos!" A green light shot at the lead figure who immediately sprouted a tail.  
  
The interruption halted their spell so they turned on Sinjaria. The one with the tail dropped his hood, Draco recognized him immediately; it was Lucius!  
  
"Avada Kadavra!"  
  
"Kuso!" Sinjaria, dodged, and threw up a shield. That done she then called out, "Moeris Jajamen --- 'God Save the Queen'." Loud music began to play in the town; it was "God Save the Queen."  
  
"Vat ist dis!?" Kreuser stormed out of his room, hair in disarray, and wand poised. Snape and the other students followed suit.  
  
"Deatheaters!" Sinjaria shouted as one of the still hooded figures pointed a blast at Kreuser and Snape.  
  
"Cadeus Caduceus!" The Deatheater popped into the ground up to his nose at Kreuser's spell. Two more blasts from Snape finished the fight.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Lucius hadn't been hit straight on so he was only buried up to his elbows.  
  
A black shadow fell over the moon and he was gone.  
  
========== Chapter 6 ½ ==========  
  
"You stupid little Potions Lehrer ~1~! He disApparated because your spell did not bind! Vat vere you thinkink?"  
  
Snape roared right back at Kreuser, "It was your bloody spell you ass!"  
  
"It vas! Und done properly he vould not have escaped! Ich bin beschämt, verwandt zu Ihnen gewesen zu werden! ~2~"  
  
Neville went bright red as Kreuser stormed off into the Bed & Breakfast. The students grabbed Neville roughly and hauled him into their circle. "So, what did Kreuser say, its not any swears we know. It must have been good or you wouldn't still look like a tomato." One boy said.  
  
"Um. I'd rather not say." Neville tried escaping their grasps but was blocked swiftly by the ring.  
  
"Not so fast Neville." Ron held him.  
  
"C'mon guys."  
  
The crowd shook heads in unison.  
  
"KreuserisrelatedtoSnapeallright!" Neville let out the string of words and ran for his life. Moments later the group deciphered his hurried exclamation and burst into speculation.  
  
"I knew they looked alike, probably cousins or something." Sinjaria mused aloud from a shadowed crevasse in a wall.  
  
"Zweiten cousins actually."  
  
Sinjaria whipped around and looked up to see Kreuser's stern face break into a boyish grin, "Our Grandmutters vere sisters."  
  
"My Sobo mutters a lot too."  
  
"Vat?"  
  
"Grandmum."  
  
"Oh." Kreuser swept back his purple-black hair from his face with one hand, and Sinjaria got a good look at him.  
  
"So your hair actually is purple?" Sinjaria looked at it with wide, incredulous eyes.  
  
"Runs in dee Kreuser family." He laughed again. "Gut of you to give dee alarm like dat but could you end dee spell now, my ears ahre ringink."  
  
Sinjaria realized "God Save the Queen" was still blasting and the entirety of Hogsmeade was trying to find the source. She ended the spell and silence hung heavy on the town. Two of the Deatheaters were bound to the earth awaiting the Ministry of Magick and the Allied Giants Association to carry them off. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand was gone --- and so was Draco.  
  
Sinjaria spent the night searching for him but even his clothes from the rooms he had been renting were gone.  
  
Next day when students returned to Hogwarts the school was abuzz about the attack. Harry had slipped back into his moroseness from when Voldemort had been around, and Sinjaria was the only one who knew how close it had really been.  
  
"The killing curse is nothing compared to what Harry nearly got hit by, " she lamented to the Ladies several nights later. "Harry's an ass, and he hurt my Draco --- but no one deserves _that_!"  
  
"What?" The naïve White Lady asked.  
  
"Illius Carcerous Malcada!" Sinjaria's wand glowed a weak red unexpectedly, and hit the Ladies full on. They went into a writhing motion with pain, and their paints began to rip and peel, souls searing.  
  
"Acatia!" The pain stopped. Sinjaria did a healing spell and apologized profusely. "I forgot, the spell seems to work with a will of its own. That spell combines the Cruciatus and Avada together to cause excruciating pain without a quick death. And even a prick like Harry doesn't deserve it." She apologized again and continued, "My spell was weak and involuntary, imagine one with three adults meaning to hurt!"  
  
The Ladies shuddered, "You need to tell Dumbledore, as you said; Draco hasn't returned so only you can claim witness to the Deatheaters' crimes."  
  
"I've already been called in to stand trial as Talianna, it's in a few weeks."  
  
========== At Malfoy Manor ==========  
  
"Really Father, I can't believe you attacked so brazenly." Draco brushed a stray hair from his eye and stood, with one hip balanced on a jutted hip, looking down at his father.  
  
"Our informant never mentioned Severus and that bloody Auror chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip." Lucius was flustered after having to hike all the way to the Manor, his disApparation having only gotten him to the edge of Hogsmeade before a disruption spell hit.  
  
"That's because he wasn't supposed to come, but Dumbledore added Severus when Sprout couldn't go, sick plant and all. As to Kreuser, who knows." Draco shrugged.  
  
**When I get my hands-** "-on her." He made a strangling motion.  
  
"Of course, but now you've been identified and the Manor could be raided any moment. Not to mention I've been out of school for a few days now." **Dumbledore will probably chalk it all up to emotional distress though.**  
  
"I was wondering about that."  
  
"Well Father, I would like to talk to you about that girl who woke everyone." Draco conjured a file and began to calmly work on his manicured nails.  
  
"She'll be made to pay; even more than that damned informant." Lucius swore.  
  
"That is what I wanted to speak of precisely. That girl happens to be _mine_." Draco glowered at his father, "And she will not be harmed by _anyone_, got it?"  
  
"What? But. She caused our attack to fail, she is now an enemy of the Order!" Lucius sputtered.  
  
You would have failed anyway." Draco waved a hand dismissively, "It was a foolish move and you know it."  
  
"Perhaps, Calbraedon is getting along a bit. But, how can you."  
  
"I love her Father, and though the Order may consider her an enemy I am not of the Order and will take on even you to ensure her safety. Besides," Draco cooled his tone to a placating, silky croon that sent shivers along his father's spine, "she knew not what she thwarted, black robes and a dangerous spell do that to a person."  
  
"Does she remember the spell?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I will speak for her on your behalf son, but I promise nothing."  
  
**Thank you.**  
  
"So. Have we had 'the Talk' yet?"  
  
"_DAD_!"  
  
========== Later That Night ==========  
  
"Where in the world could Draco be?" Sinjaria was flipping through her Potions notes for the seventh time and throwing around some half-done poems about Draco when a soft knock came from the door.  
  
"?" The Ladies were puzzled.  
  
Sinjaria opened the door softly and an invisible figure smelling of cloves slipped in and brushed her shoulder gently.  
  
"Miss me?" Draco popped into sight. Sinjaria swept him up in a hug and an enthusiastic kiss.  
  
"I was worried you had been hurt or captured by that Deatheater who got away." She backed off from him in concern.  
  
"Actually that was my Father."  
  
"What! You mean he's a Deatheater, I nearly got him arrested!" --- **I sound like Talianna, going nuts over a little error in judgement.**  
  
"I know, he was as surprised to hear about my feelings for you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "And what feelings might those be?"  
  
"Wow, look at the time --- Bye!" Draco disappeared and the door seemed to move by itself as he beat a hasty and elegant retreat.  
  
"Hmph! Men!" She flopped on the bed and went into a long dialogue with the Ladies on the philosophy of male thinking; gradually coming to the conclusion that testosterone interferes with the interaction of neurons in the cerebral cortex, which in turn causes the gradual decline of logical thinking and decisiveness in the said sex. (A little of my philosophy here.)  
  
The next day Draco was in all of his classes as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Of course, there were recurring queries as to his whereabouts for the past couple days, and the usual about whether his Father had actually instigated the attack on Hogsmeade. He declined to answer either, but was thus preoccupied in ignoring that he missed Harry's mental anguish entirely for the day; and even the rest of the week. This gave Harry ample time to prepare for the first Quidditch match of the season against Hufflepuff.  
  
The pestering eventually died down though and a little after the Halloween dinner a dance was scheduled to commence. It was still a day or so off, but the dilemma facing the Twins was. How was Harry going to react to Sinjaria as his date, and Sinjaria to going with "the Prick".  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
Y'know, I could have sworn I was further from the end than this.  
  
MUSES: Quit complaining, at least now Matches won't work her devious wiles and dissect us creatively in text for being late.  
  
Good point, to the next chapter! 


	8. TsoaC Chapter VII Happy Xmas

CHAPTER 7  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
**How did I let you talk me into this? If that little prick tries to kiss me I'll either toss my cookies or sick Orlando on him. Either way it won't bode well for his dry-cleaning.** Sinjaria carefully dabbed --- ugh! --- Gold blush and eye shadow on her face.  
  
**C'mon, they only know about me and if you go with Draco someone's going to die.** Talianna secretly chuckled as her twin tried to reverse the curl of her hair to match Talianna's.  
  
**Most likely Harry, couldn't we _not_ go?**  
  
**That'd be rude.**  
  
**So.**  
  
**Just don't let Harry get you in a corner, he is rather fond of tonguing it.** At the shocked expression on Sinjaria's face that her sister would actually do such a thing she _had_ to laugh.  
  
Sinjaria finally got her hair fixed and slipped her wand beneath Talianna's golden dress robes.  
  
**Orlando is definitely coming out if he tries _that_!**  
  
**Be nice.**  
  
**No. If there is a formal dance I'm going a round with Draco.**  
  
*Oyasumi nasai.** Talianna began snoring so Sinjaria built up the wall.  
  
Minutes later Sinjaria swept into the Hall, tripping slightly on purpose to simulate her clumsy Twins usual moves when going anywhere.  
  
Harry met her in handsome navy robes with arm outstretched. Masking a grimace of distaste she accepted his hand and they headed for the dance floor. The Teachers were floating luminescent banners around the room and hanging delicate crystalline balls from all the walls, as it was still early for the true dance. The music commenced a little while later after a small glass of punch and a short, brusque chat.  
  
After a few fast paced dances a formal begins, the type with interchanging partners.  
  
**Perfect, Draco is only a turn away. I just have to tolerate the Prick.** Sinjaria somehow managed Harry's "sweet talk" for a minute or two and went on to Draco.  
  
"Why the gold? It looks horrendous on you." Draco grinned as Harry realized whom "his girl" was dancing with.  
  
"I know, but Harry," She allowed herself a grimace which Harry took as meant for Draco and turned away satisfied, "likes it. It's for appearances only, gone minutes after this dance. Trust me." Her reply was so emphatic and yet seductively low that Draco did not dare complain.  
  
"Hm. Well, how's that trial coming along? I hear it's scheduled for the day before the Quidditch match."  
  
"How do you know, the official owl is due tomorrow."  
  
"I have ways."  
  
"O."  
  
"What do they need you for anyways?"  
  
"Identifying the curse they used."  
  
"Can you? Do you remember the spell they were attempting I mean?" Draco held his breath, if she knew that curse --- but no, he would not think of the implications of that in his beloved Sin-chan.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat at the simple word. No, it could not be true but-  
  
"I once heard the spell in a dream when I was a child." **Right before me and Tal-chan were separated and went through pain equivalent to that curse from the backfire.** She thought.  
  
"Hm. The Order will be intrigued." Draco mumbled as they swept off to new partners.  
  
The dance concluded with Pansy Parkinson --- who was tottering and smelled strongly of whiskey --- and Hermione getting in a scrap fight. Pansy lost, as did their Houses --- 30 points each.  
  
Thanks to the disturbance too many people were between Harry and Draco for them to follow suit and harm each other. Sinjaria was able to escape.  
  
Two days later Harry had Talianna by the hand and was dragging her to the Quidditch pitch. Red robes fluttering he went on about how he was going to grind the Hufflepuffs into the ground during the game.  
  
The game started easily enough, Hufflepuff scored once, then Gryffindor gathered two. There was a near miss for Harry before Ron --- who was taking after his brothers by taking up the position of Beater --- smashed the Bludger away. Not ten minutes in Harry spotted the Snitch and went zipping for it. The golden ball dived around three towers, swooped under the tail end of a Quaffle and sneaked between the Bludgers --- which nearly got Harry --- before Ron's broom got in its way and it was caught by Harry in a fantastic swan dive.  
  
After a brief victory circle the current House scores were announced --- Gryffindor 115, Slytherin 111, Ravenclaw 92 and Hufflepuff 85 --- and the Gryffindors retired to the dorms for an all night celebration.  
  
"Now, what are we to tell the council tomorrow? I don't think they know about the spell, Tako, Talianna doesn't even know." Sinjaria sighed and looked to the Ladies for help.  
  
"Well, you could forget about it for a bit and comfort Draco in his defeat."  
  
"Yeah. Stupid Prick." She snarled as she headed out to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
========== That Morning in Court ==========  
  
"Please state for the assembly what curse the Defendants --- a Mr Crabbe and a Mr Goyle --- were attempting to cast on the denizens of Hogsmeade and their visitors." Percy spoke loud enough for the back rows to hear him clearly.  
  
"The curse seemed to me to be a group Avada, which kills instantly. Sir." Talianna spoke only what her sister had told her, therefore not setting off the Truth Spells wired into the room.  
  
"The witness has spoken, there are no further witnesses. The Defendants may now make their case."  
  
After an hour or so of Legalese and heated discussion the Jury adjourned to decide the verdict.  
  
Not a moment later the conclusion of guilty was drawn.  
  
"All right then," continued Percy, "as Head of the Ministry of Magick I appoint Judgement. The guilty parties will be set into care of the Allied Giants Association in Azkaban Magickal Penitentiary for the remnants of their mortal lives." Percy raised the gavel and began to bring it down, closing the trial, and sealing the guilty parties' lives.  
  
On the mark of the gavel dropping the court's back wall blew inwards, knocking Percy to the ground and showering the courtroom in chips of stone.  
  
Before anyone could rise or move several Black figures swept in, gathered up Crabbe and Goyle, and headed out using the gavel itself as a Portkey.  
  
"What the he-" Percy cried before passing out.  
  
========== Back at Hogwarts a Week Later ==========  
  
"Well Hagrid, you've gotten your wish." McGonagall sighed in resignation.  
  
"An' wha' would tha' be Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Dragons will finally be coming to Hogwarts. Under your, and young Charlie Weasley's care of course." McGonagall straightened her glasses as she skimmed through a list of breeds to be used as guards. "Though it may take a while to find suitable ones."  
  
"Fine lad tha' Charlie, got one o' the nicest jobs ou' there!"  
  
"Hm, yes. Dumbledore wants five different breeds here, so I'll need your --- ahem --- expertise." She slid the list over to him.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
========== Late November ==========  
  
Talianna's stomach turned as the larval form of the Glitshig spewed yellow, sticky thread all over its body, effectively encasing its wet body for metamorphosis.  
  
"Ew! When does this thing hatch again?" Harry turned to Hagrid, who was beaming proudly down on the creatures' endeavours.  
  
"Only during an eclipse, one's comin' nex' week so we dun hafta wait too long."  
  
**ECLIPSE!!!! Sinjaria! Wake up!** Talianna mind-screamed at her sleeping twin.  
  
**What do you want?** She snarled sleepily.  
  
**Didn't you realize there's an eclipse next week in class!?**  
  
**WHAT! I've been so caught up in the Deatheater thing I forgot completely!** She groaned, **Our cover will be blown for sure --- but maybe Dumbledore will help us out.**  
  
**Maybe.** She didn't sound hopeful.  
  
So they dashed to their hoped-for-saviour's office after class, and with a quick password --- Orangey Caramel Camel Plops --- and a dash up the stairs, in which they switched, they were there.  
  
They pleaded their case loudly and forcefully to Dumbledore but were sadly disappointed.  
  
"No you may not skip Care of Magickal Creatures just because of an eclipse. It is a very important class, your entire grade depends on it" He said before Sinjaria could speak.  
  
"B-but Professor!"  
  
"They might as well know, what with you teasing poor Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter into fighting over you." He grinned.  
  
"You know about that hm? You know, we're not really teasing since we each have our own..."  
  
"Its all the same to them if they don't know that there are two. And I know a great deal of things in this school that many do not realize I know. Mr Potter still thinks he has secrets after all." With a stroke of his beard and a tap or two of his wand several stray thoughts were deposited into the Pensieve and he went on, "For example I know of those 'feelings' of Mr Malfoy's --- but will not tell."  
  
Sinjaria closed her mouth with a sharp click before asking.  
  
"So we face the music, hm?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." He showed the girls the door and sat next to Fawkes with a sigh, "Those boys are in for quite a surprise, yes?" He stroked the bird's new plumage contentedly.  
  
Fawkes nodded, quietly crooning.  
  
========== Chapter 7 ½ ==========  
  
The week continued mercilessly, Talianna and Sinjaria making it a between class ritual to bother Dumbledore about the eclipse, coming up with every excuse under the sun plus a few more inventive ones. They even began running to Madame Pomfrey with various rare and incapacitating diseases.  
  
"I very much doubt that you two have contracted Trafunkulitis as you have not sprouted elephant ears from your back, or blown up like a balloon." Poppy tsked at the girls in the Hospital wing, "And also, Dumbledore has warned me of your little dilemma."  
  
So they were dismissed and sent off to the dreaded Care of Magickal Creatures class, and the eclipse.  
  
"Why us?" Talianna dragged her feet sadly while they slunk slowly to their self-inflicted doom.  
  
**Why didn't I tell Draco when I had the chance last night?**  
  
**What were you talking to him about?**  
  
**I simply invited him to come so we could explain to him...** Sinjaria trailed off in a small voice.  
  
**What!** Talianna tripped and fell flat on her face, **I'll be bad enough to tell _Harry_, never mind the two of them before they kill each other.** She huffed, lifting herself from the stone.  
  
**So we pull a Malleus, or that curse Kreuser used on the Deatheaters.**  
  
**Why do you _do_ these things? Especially when I turn out to have to deal with it.**  
  
**Entertainment.**  
  
**Hmph.**  
  
The Twins found themselves at Care of Magickal Creatures, looking up they found the moon sliding towards the rim of the sun's rays.  
  
**Whatarewegoingtodo, whatarewegoingtodo, whatarewegoingtoDO!? C'mon Miss Answer-for-everything, ANSWER!** Talianna was running in mad circles in their head.  
  
**Calm down. I'm as stressed out as you-**  
  
**Hmph!**  
  
**-but we can't let it get to us. We'll survive this, and our birthday will be easier at least.**  
  
Talianna took a deep breath and composed herself for the inevitable, Sinjaria was surprised she had done it so quickly.  
  
The moon started to slide over the sun and the Twins' vision burned gold, silver, green and a blaring red.  
  
"Now if yeh'll look at the Glitshigs 'ere..." Hagrid tried to block the class' view of the Twins, whose edges had begun to haze at the edges as they began to splice into separate bodies.  
  
They would have thanked him but for the excruciating pain they were in at the moment.  
  
At the same time the Glitshigs were emerging from their cocoons, large spiney creatures covered in slime and bits of string. Barbed antennae bobbing and horned bodies making splorch noises as they fluttered on the ground to dry their wings.  
  
They were completely ignored as the students worked around Hagrid and saw the Twins.  
  
"Hi Harry, guess we'd better explain, hm?" Talianna's golden robes shimmered as Harry gawked at her.  
  
"You do that --- There's Draco! With jaw down I see." Sinjaria dashed off to her love to explain.  
  
"She always leaves me with the tough stuff." Talianna sighed, "Hagrid, may we please be excused from class?"  
  
"All righ', an' try tuh get his mouth tuh close." Hagrid laughed and focussed the rest of the class on the Glitshigs, telling the disappointed students they would find out soon enough what was going on. More than likely before the boys were finished fighting.  
  
========== In the Library ==========  
  
"Are you serious? I have to tolerate Potter while you explain!" Draco sneered at Harry and swept his hair back in frustration, the long silver locks coiling like a snake behind his ear.  
  
"Yes Draco --- I hate the Prick too, but Talianna and I cannot be to far apart when the eclipse ends or." She made a slashing motion at her neck.  
  
"So that's your sister, hm? I was wondering why you were so distant during the dance, I was worried you had lost interest in me." Harry was calmer since Talianna had explained a good deal during the walk to the Library.  
  
"We _were_ conjoined along the spine, so our parents got a specialist Wizard to come and separate us." Talianna began.  
  
"But the bastard screwed it up and be ended up caught in backlash and stuck in the same space after the spell. I affect the world at night..."  
  
"And I am in control during the day."  
  
"We only separate during eclipses..." Sinjaria went on.  
  
"So we-"  
  
"- noticed."  
  
The boys snarled at each other, feral glints in each eye.  
  
"Or on our birthday, from birth time to separation time." Sinjaria sighed at the boys and played with Draco's neck to calm him down, "Which is only a few hours. Damn anniversaries."  
  
"And there's no cure?" Draco looped an arm about her shoulders and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not that we know of, but there might be..." She trailed off as Draco's lips closed on hers and they shared a deep kiss.  
  
"Hmph! Harry! You won't stop liking me just because of her right?" Talianna's eyes went big and round.  
  
"Erm... No! I'll even find that cure for you two... erm... too!" Harry blushed, and then did a little macho-man pose at Talianna's cheer.  
  
"Not... before... I... do!" Draco proclaimed between bouts of lips locking with Sinjaria.  
  
"A race? What fun." Sinjaria pulled Draco down into another round, making Harry and Talianna gag.  
  
"And no matter who wins, we all win!" Talianna grinned with in character cheer and naïveté as Sinjaria rolled her eyes. Sinjaria calmed herself by stroking Draco's long silky hair, now badly mussed, and purred as her tickled her neck.  
  
"Tako!" Talianna swore just then as the eclipse began to end and night fell on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began to merge with Sinjaria and when it was complete Sinjaria smiled.  
  
Draco hesitated in their kissing as the Twins merged, but when it was done looked no less apprehensive.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I'm still in control." Sinjaria purred. "Would you rather I lock her mind away for this?" She asked at Draco's hesitation.  
  
"Please." He nodded and the wall was built swiftly before they wandered off, arm-in-arm and lip-to-lip. They continued all the way to the dining hall, leaving Harry alone and sick to his stomach.  
  
Just before the meals appeared Dumbledore stood in front of the student body and called attention.  
  
"As rumours in this school fly far faster than owls I would like to discuss some truths and untruths here and now. First, Mr Draco Malfoy was _not_ eaten by the Glitshigs after their metamorphosis this afternoon. Second, Ms Yakinimata did _not_ transfigure into the said Glitshig. And third, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are now romantically involved and so therefore unavailable." Dozens of female --- and male --- sighs went up at that. Harry blushed a scarlet hue; Draco was preoccupied. "And as for some truths, I'm sure you have all heard about the separation during the Care of Magickal Creatures class. There are two Ms Yakinimata's, they are Twins under unfortunate circumstances of a miscast spell. Please do not treat them any different than you would anyone else. And Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are attempting to reconcile this problem so they may go their separate ways. To aid their endeavour the Staff and myself have decided to give aid in any way we can, including a free pass to the Forbidden Wing of the Library for the duration of their research."  
  
So dinner commenced with a clap of Dumbledore's hands and time passed on, until Christmas morning.  
  
========== Chapter 7 ¾ ==========  
  
**Merry Christmas Tal-chan!** Sinjaria unlocked her sister's mind and set a pretty green foil package on the dresser top. A lacy white and gold one sat beside it. Surrounding the dresser were several different sized and shaped packages from their parents.  
  
A crashing outside the door interrupted them singing "Silent Night" to a Moeris spell. They rushed out of the room to check it out.  
  
"Damn you Potter, you nearly crushed it!" Draco swept up his ornately wrapped package from near Harry's feet. Harry in turn grabbed his orange box off the floor near Draco.  
  
"Kissing ass Malfoy?"  
  
"She's worth it."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Boys, boys, settle down would you?" Sinjaria and Talianna chuckled.  
  
"Bloody hell! Potter, Malfoy! Its six AM" Snape stormed up the stairs in his evening robes.  
  
"It most certainly is, and an ungodly hour it is at that." McGonagall stalked down the hall towards them, hair in silver net.  
  
"Could you please quiet down?" Flitwick hovered from the floor above.  
  
"Do you mind, I'm _gazing_!" A projection of Professor Trelawney appeared in the hall beside Snape.  
  
"What's all the ruckus?" Binns floated up through the floor.  
  
This continued until nearly every teacher in Hogwarts was standing around the Twins and their lovers, who were thoroughly mortified.  
  
"Professors, please return to you rooms. And boys," Dumbledore looked at them, they fought down laughter as Dumbledore's hair was in dreadlocks and his beard in braids wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Do you think you could _enter_ the ladies' chamber?"  
  
"S-sure Professor." Harry stammered, sides aching from the effort of holding his laughter in. He and Draco stumbled into the room while the teachers stomped off. They broke into raucous laughter the moment the doors were closed and a silencing spell had been wrapped around them.  
  
When they finished Sinjaria finally noticed the packages the boy had brought. "Presents, this early Prick?" She growled, and then purred at Draco, "How sweet."  
  
"Here Sinjaria, for you." Draco handed her the delicate package, heavy as it was.  
  
**Its warm.** She thought in the back of her mind, away from Talianna. She looked curiously over at her sweetheart.  
  
"Surprise." Draco whispered as the wrappings were removed to reveal an intricately carved ivory egg with gold and silver filigree. A golden-gilt keyhole adorned one side. Draco handed her the tiny key on a chain and told her to open it later.  
  
Sinjaria gave him his gift, a silver pendant and watch with ancient runes marked all over. "For luck." She breathed before her vision clouded and Talianna came out.  
  
She opened her gift, after Harry received his wand case and Gold framed picture of her, it was another box.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"An everlasting candy box; it gives out a new candy every time." Harry beamed.  
  
"Ooo!" She flipped open the box and dozens of wriggling worms came from within.  
  
"Snakes!" Talianna screamed, and in fact they were. Dozens of wiggling, squiggling, _GUMMY_ snakes.  
  
Draco laughed, scooped up a handful of gummies and sauntered off. Talianna climbed off from Harry's shoulder and stuck out her tongue at Draco's retreating form. "Jerk!" She called out.  
  
Then she cuddled up to Harry, "I love the gift."  
  
That evening before sunset the students assembled for Christmas dinner, nearly a hundred still remained for the holidays. Talianna sat at the Gryffindor tables.  
  
Someone must have gotten into the eggnog and spiked it before the meal, because Draco was feeling tipsy enough by the time Sinjaria came out and joined the Slytherins to wobble unsteadily in his seat.  
  
A few more drinks had him feeling no pain, or shame for that matter, and he suddenly leapt up on the table and began o dance. Harry, just as drunk, hopped up beside the blonde --- on the Slytherin table --- and popped a turkey onto Draco's head.  
  
The Gryffindors burst into laughter, disturbing the sleeping teachers only slightly, a powerful potion having been put into their eggnog. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were in the back room discussing the defences with a silence spell up.  
  
Oblivious to the turkey Draco began to do a heady striptease alongside Harry. The two rivals danced while singing an Irish drinking son in Gaelic. All the girls, and the guys, began to egg them on, cheering, as Seamus struggled to join the boys. He sang out louder than them, but slipped, hit his funny bone and looked up in pain at Draco's head just as the turkey spontaneously combusted.  
  
"My head is on fire! My head is on fire!" Draco screamed, running on the table in blind panic with his trousers at his knees.  
  
Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore came out of the back room just then, in time to see Draco trip into Harry, land in the mashed potatoes and knock Harry into the cranberry sauce. Somebody gave the call and a food fight started. Snape was coated instantaneously and McGonagall transfigured into a cat and hid. Dumbledore simply walked calmly up to the staff and woke them --- he wasn't splattered once.  
  
When Kreuser woke and found himself eye-high in peas he blew a fuse --- at least twenty students were frozen in place by his first curse. The rest attempted to flee.  
  
Snape dragged Harry out of the sauce to plop before Dumbledore. Kreuser slid Draco beside the near-naked brunette. Sinjaria, sill immaculately clean, walked over to the boys' forms and looked down on them with disdain.  
  
Seamus tried to sneak out but slipped on a yam, was snatched from the air by Filch, and set beside Draco, Dean watching anxiously from nearby.  
  
"Ms Yakinimata, could you please explain what happened here, as these boys _obviously_ cannot." McGonagall tsked at the two wobbling Gryffindors and Snape glowered at Draco.  
  
"Something in the eggnog." She shrugged like it was no big deal.  
  
"Apparently," Dumbledore eyed the teachers who were still dozing, "yet _you_ are fine, care to explain."  
  
"I wasn't around for most of the meal, though I'm sure that my sister is more off balance than usual right now."  
  
"I see, and how is it you are not the victim of the miniature war that just ended?" McGonagall eyed her immaculate robes.  
  
"A simple Oneiros spell shields against that, as you should know Professor Kreuser."  
  
Still fuming, Kreuser mumbled something about being "indisposed".  
  
"Someone must have gotten into the kitchens, not a student as they were all affected." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps we will have to put a rush order on those dragons."  
  
"Dragons?" Draco hiccupped from the floor, eyes blearily attempting to focus on something.  
  
"Perhaps something for those two." Snape slipped out some ingredients and mixed an anti-intoxicant for the dozing forms. **No guarantees on the hangovers though.**  
  
Dean fed the potion for his love, and Sinjaria poured it down Draco's throat lovingly. Snape drizzled the potion into Harry's mouth; he then choked on it and had some coming out of his nose.  
  
Moments after the boys came to an explosion rocked the school from the main entrance's direction.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I so proud of me...  
  
MUSES: OMG, this one's over 4000 words.  
  
I know, and with a boyfriend hanging off of me and making it impossible to type too...  
  
MUSES: Yeah, we all know you're proud of him...  
  
O yes, I am. 


	9. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER 8  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, or even the little GW reference, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
"Nice hole." Sinjaria gazed up at the gouge the spell had made out of the front entrance. Twenty Deatheaters in black, flowing robes stood in a line before the four remaining and fully aware teachers and the three students. Dean and Seamus had been left behind to help raise the teachers.  
  
Draco, head throbbing, stood beside Sinjaria and mentally kicked his Father. **The Order cannot seriously be this mad and going through all this, just for some silly little boy who put a few Members in Azkaban.**  
  
"What's that?" Sinjaria looked over at Draco.  
  
"Nothing. How are we to best so many?"  
  
"Easy --- I defeated Moldywort didn't I?" Harry grinned stupidly, still a little buzzed.  
  
"Dumb luck." Both Sinjaria and Draco snorted.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as the Deatheaters attacked, heading straight for Harry. Sinjaria stepped aside and let Lucius and Harry grapple for a moment. Then Talianna's face floated up from a memory and, rolling her eyes, Sinjaria enspelled Lucius away from Harry without hurting him.  
  
Dean and Seamus returned at that moment and the teachers they had revived began to fight off the Deatheaters with a vengeance.  
  
Sinjaria and Draco fought off the Deatheaters half-heartedly fought off the attackers, Draco knowing they would be left alone so long as they paid no attention to the Deatheaters attacking Harry, unfortunately he didn't pass the information off to Sinjaria before she had severely injured a couple by accident.  
  
Another explosion racked the Hall and blew bits of marble and rock dust on the group.  
  
"Oneiros!" Sinjaria shielded herself and Draco from the blast and a larger piece of wall. When the dust cleared the Deatheaters were missing, as was Seamus.  
  
"Where'd Seamus go?" Harry was the first to notice.  
  
"O my god! They've kidnapped Seamus!" Dean burst into tears, Sinjaria uncomfortably rubbed him on the back for support.  
  
"No they didn't, I'm right here," a voice came from the largest pile of rubble and all four students dug Seamus out while Kreuser fetched Madame Pomfrey.  
  
With only a broken leg he was pronounced fine for the moment, the hall was soon cleared of people and the hole shielded. Then afterwards Poppy began to heal Seamus of course.  
  
That night after three Sinjaria brought out her present. The key fit perfectly and with a slight click the oval opened to reveal a toasty warm, dark mottled green, _dragon's egg_. A tiny card accompanied it, it said:  
  
Yes its all for you Sinjaria. It took me a while to find a gift worthy of you, and a few illegal connections, but here it is. The dragon is a Deutsch Dreadnought, from Germany. It will take longer to hatch, and grow, than normal dragons but I'm sure you will enjoy the results. Simply use your Potions Kit to heat it until hatching, and then feed it as much as you can.  
  
~~~Draco~~~  
  
Sinjaria grabbed her Potions Kit and set the egg in a spare cauldron, lighting a flame beneath. She then set a few spells on it to keep the egg upright and the flame eternally going.  
  
The egg blackened as it heated and she smiled.  
  
========== A couple weeks later in the Library ==========  
  
"Hm... This one looks like it may have something good." Harry yanked the musty tome down from the shelf, "Charms and Counters for Infants."  
  
He glanced through it quickly, "Sleeplessness, burping, an instant diaper changer! Ew! Not the right one!" He quickly put it back.  
  
"This'll take forever," Talianna sighed, shoved aside a large red volume entitled "Magickal Medical Mixtures" and set her head down on the table in despair.  
  
A roaring sound came from the entrance hall, and they all raised their heads.  
  
**Don't we ever get to do something without having to run towards some strange noise?** Talianna growled as they all rushed off.  
  
Three large crates sitting outside the doors were being ripped open from the inside. A larger, black form crashed out first, tearing away the "Hungarian Horntail" sticker on its crate. A Bulgarian Bobblehead, large lumpy skull swinging, emerged next. Then an Algerian Asp with its snakelike tongue.  
  
Hagrid hopped around the beasts alongside Charlie Weasley and his group. Hagrid was happy as a kid in a candy shop, the others were trying to restrain the aggravated mounds of muscle.  
  
The dragons were eventually calmed and sent to their posts, atop three of the main towers. The dragons were to protect the school from any more Deatheater attacks, Hagrid explained while cleaning up the mess of wood and stickers, more were to arrive all month.  
  
As promised seven more dragons came to Hogwarts that month, two more Asps, one Siberian Snout, two Egyptian Elves (named for their small size) and a Brown Burrower for the dungeons.  
  
Sometime in the end of February Sinjaria's egg began to hatch her own private dragon guardian.  
  
She was doing her basic check on the egg, hidden behind a door in the floor, when it began to jump around violently.  
  
A small crack formed in the top, then a chunk of shell popped out revealing a tiny snout. The little snout nibbled furiously at the shell, tiny pieces falling around the main portion. After a minute or five a large enough hole opened for the little head to poke out, spikes bristling. It sneezed and the rest of the egg broke apart around it and Sinjaria smiled down on it lovingly.  
  
The dark blue/green dragonet hiccupped for a moment then flopped wetly to the floor, snuffling around for something to eat.  
  
**Impressive, freshly hatched and it already has wicked spikes.**  
  
Indeed, the dragonet had little spines all along its back, head, legs and wings. The miniature hatchling looked up at Sinjaria and mewled like a cat- lizard hybrid.  
  
"Hungry, hm?" It nodded, "Well I'll just take you to the kitchens for a --- feast." She eyed the tiny thing's formidable fangs and grasping claws as it munched on the hem of her robes.  
  
Sinjaria gently lifted the beast up into her arms, and then, Invisibility Cloak on, headed down to the kitchens. She came to the fruit painting, tickled the pear, and entered. The elves greeted Sinjaria happily enough but looked sceptical and wary of the dragonet.  
  
"She's just hatched; could I get something for her to eat?" Sinjaria had looked up identifying the sex of Dreadnoughts when she had gotten the egg, "Dragonets eat a lot." She coaxed.  
  
At that the elves hopped to; getting together a small feast for her, meat, eggs, and some vegetables to round it off. All that for the little (snicker) waddling appetite.  
  
The dragonet gobbled it all up greedily and begged for more.  
  
**Now, you'll need a name...** Sinjaria pondered it for a moment as her charge ate, "I know, Nataku!" The dragonet burbled happily, confirming the name, and the wandered back to the rooms as soon as she was full.  
  
The next few days --- or nights if you prefer --- the dragonet Nataku grew up to Sinjaria's knees. It became increasingly difficult to hide her from Talianna, so Sinjaria and Draco moved her up to the astronomy tower.  
  
As Nataku then weighed over 30kilograms and came up to their thighs it was very difficult to move her but the managed. The hauled her up on a Magicked leash, stopping just short of Trelawney's room to an empty classroom where they could keep her comfortably.  
  
**Quite the hike from my room, but it's the only empty one.** Sinjaria flopped down and began to feed Nataku strips of meat from a cooler.  
  
"I could teach you a spell to teleport here from anywhere." Draco sat next to her and stroked Nataku.  
  
"I thought Apparation is impossible in Hogwarts, that's what everyone says after all."  
  
"Its not Apparation, just something my Father came across." **The Order will have my head if they hear I've given away one of their spells.**  
  
**Hm?** Sinjaria was sure Draco had said more but let it be.  
  
"The spell is called Taltalum." He went on to explain how to set a target and how to get to the target by simply thinking the key phrase.  
  
========== Chapter 8 ½ ==========  
  
"All rise." A wizened old man with long black robes and a silver beard stepped into the room, his voice reverberating along the length and breadth of the room. The room's occupants, black robed all of them, rose at his command, the sound of feet shuffling somehow muted and bizarre. When he sat, wincing as though in pain of age, which he probably was, the other black robed figures sat as well. With uncanny silence the assemblage was seated, all of their shadowed faces directed at the man, all but one.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in a chair before the man, he did not rise, and when they all sat he threw off his cowl and kicked his feet onto a table at his fore. He grinned lightly at the old man and cocked his head jauntily to one side.  
  
"We have come together to discuss the acts performed by one of the relatives of a member of the Order that directly interferes with the vengeance, direct and undisguised murder of Harry Potter, the-boy-who- lived, for the act of committing many members to spend life in Azkaban." The man proclaimed in his loud voice.  
  
**Quite the mouthful.** Thought Lucius from his seat. All the members nearby looked at him angrily, one in the far back avoiding his eyes all together. Lucius just cocked his head to the other side and feigned attention.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"Present." Some snickering followed.  
  
"Did your son interfere with the act of killing Harry Potter, an act of the Order?"  
  
"Depends on which act and what you mean by interfere." Lucius smiled coolly, **It seems to be a common practice lately.**  
  
The man didn't returned the smile, just frowned deeper, "Did Draco Malfoy aid in defending Harry Potter, the boy who sent over thirty-five of our members to Azkaban?"  
  
"If he hadn't fought, Dumbledore would have been suspicious." **Though his girlfriend _could_ have held off a little longer before knocking me away.**  
  
"You admit it is true then? And that this young lady Sinjaria Yakinimata has twice fought our acts and not been punished?"  
  
"It is true, but I hold no grudge towards her for opposing me."  
  
"Your son's emotions delude you."  
  
"Perhaps." The two men locked gazes for a moment before Lucius' chair slid back a foot.  
  
"We are considering declaring them enemy."  
  
"What! But Draco's done nothing wrong!" Lucius snarled.  
  
"He's a traitor!"  
  
"He's not even a member!"  
  
"He's your son."  
  
"That doesn't make him a traitor."  
  
"Fine, let me rephrase. He is an opposer."  
  
"He opposed only to keep from ruining our cover, a respected member has been doing the same for many years." Lucius glanced meaningfully at the man who was avoiding him, indicating him.  
  
"That same member has also aided in the escape of many members and saved them from persecution, I believe he even saved you at the Hogsmeade incident. And he has provided invaluable information on Hogwarts happenings."  
  
"Draco cannot spy for us, he is not a member."  
  
"Neither is Rita, but she manages."  
  
"_That_ is different."  
  
"How so?" The man leaned forward; ready to pounce when Lucius would falter.  
  
"Ms Skeeter is on threat of her life."  
  
**Perhaps your son should be as well.**  
  
Lucius was silent, but his emotions were clear to all --- fear, anger, and remorse at not putting up a better defence.  
  
**Perhaps,** the old man continued, **he already is.**  
  
Lucius stared.  
  
"If your son aids us in one endeavour he will not only be acquitted, but be granted a boon as well."  
  
"What boon?" Lucius felt his pulse begin to slow --- they weren't going to kill Draco!  
  
"Anything in our power."  
  
"I'll discuss it with him."  
  
========== Hogwarts Days Later ==========  
  
Talianna stepped around a stack of books that the group had discarded and set a new pile on the table they were using.  
  
"I never thought _we_ could ever have a boring week." Hermione yawned behind her copy of "Tantalizing Tales of Twin Troubles".  
  
Seamus and Dean were cuddling behind a huge copy of some old Charms book, giggling and surely not focussed on the task at hand, unless there was something else 'at hand'. In which case they were most likely riveted.  
  
"I know," Ron reached for a new volume, "Seamus hasn't blown anything up lately."  
  
"It isn't all boring." Harry snagged a gummy pumpkin from Talianna's candy box.  
  
"What's not boring then, hm?" Talianna slurped her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Dragon feeding time."  
  
Hagrid had set all of his classes learning about the dragons, since the Glitshigs had been confiscated by the Ministry of Magick to begin a breeding colony. That included feeding time and visiting the dragons all around the school at regular intervals.  
  
Snape was thoroughly peeved about the Burrower in the dungeons and the smell it gave off, so Potions had become "Make the Mix that Deodorises Best" Class, poisons being all but forgotten completely.  
  
A loud ringing sent the group off to DADA, and the Slytherins.  
  
"Today ve vill be learnink a spell of mein own --- dee Cadaver Curse. You vill remember it from the Hogsmeade incident, but do not vorry, it vill not harm anyone."  
  
Minutes later the class was standing on the grounds, practising their spell.  
  
Seamus and Dean were teasing each other over their attempts at the spell, Hermione and Ron were focussed completely on the learning process; Ron was in dire need of a grade improvement, but sill found time to flirt with his partner.  
  
Harry and Talianna were on one side of Kreuser and his new favourite, Neville, whom he was in a deep conversation with. And Draco was across from them all with Crabbe and Goyle, thoroughly enjoying imagining the two as Harry and Ron being knocking into the ground. The exercises relieved some of his anger and frustration, but not all of it.  
  
"Cadeus Caduceus!" Talianna popped into the ground up to her collarbone at Harry's wavering spell.  
  
"Good attempt Harry, but try to get dee mouth covered as well."  
  
Talianna crawled out of the ground and cleaned herself off, but before she could do anything else Harry dropped into the ground so far he couldn't open his eyes.  
  
Draco laughed from behind Harry's head.  
  
"He can't breathe that far down!" Hermione's yell snapped Talianna from glaring at Draco to digging around Harry's head.  
  
**Go Draco! The Cadaver Curse will earn its name!** Sinjaria cheered.  
  
**Shut up!** Talianna snarled.  
  
**Bite me!**  
  
Talianna gave up digging and jabbed her wand down at the ground, she shouted, "Itilpalla!" and a blast radiated out twenty metres in every direction. The earth flew up and out in a heavy wave and bowled over the students and Kreuser.  
  
When the dirt cleared all were found lying in heaps around the huge indent the spell had made, all but Harry and Talianna. Harry pulled himself from the hole and glared at Draco --- who was on his back with the others.  
  
**This is _so_ not dignified.** Draco grumbled.  
  
**He looks _so_ hot like that.** Sinjaria mused.  
  
Sinjaria fumed at the recovering Harry and Talianna grinned because he was alright.  
  
**The Prick is really starting to get on my nerves.**  
  
**Harry never did anything to you, why do you hate him so much?**  
  
**He's a goody-goody like you.**  
  
** ):P **  
  
** XP **  
  
"Class dismissed!" Kreuser bellowed.  
  
========== That Night ==========  
  
"You can't be serious Father, spy? On Harry Potter?" Draco swiped at his hair reflexively.  
  
"That, or the Order demands your head in a perfumed sack." Lucius sighed.  
  
Tapping his fingers on the Order seal, he read the document again, "But, Potter hasn't done a thing but cuddle up to Sinjaria's sister for weeks!"  
  
"So, when he does do something, we'd like to know." Lucius' eyes begged his son to agree.  
  
"All right Father, but nothing is going to happen."  
  
========== Next week ==========  
  
"So, why are we taking the long way to Nataku?" Draco was dragging his feet up the worn stone steps as Sinjaria stopped just ahead of him.  
  
"Because -" She whipped around and embraced his lithe form.  
  
Ten minutes passed hotly before the sound of falling stone and wings flapping interrupted them.  
  
"Tako!" They came across a gaping hole in the floor of Nataku's room.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew! Nataku is loose in Hogwarts? Stay tuned to find out... Next week!  
  
USES: You sound like a cheap TV announcer.  
  
Yeah, but if it keeps them reading the drivel I put at the end of these stories, go for it!  
  
TENSHI: Can I kill her?  
  
SPAWN: No! I want to!  
  
**A cat fight with ethereal weapons begins and all other muses sigh**  
  
At least now they are distracted and I can end this Chapter.  
  
MUSES: To Chapter 9! 


	10. Chapter IX

CHAPTER 9  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
"Lumos!" Draco peered into the depths of the pit, seemingly bottomless and gaping into the heart of Hogwarts. But it was all a trick of the light as the glow Draco's wand gave off lit up a pair of golden, serpentine eyes. "She's still in here."  
  
The eyes disappeared with a hiss of displeasure and the scaly monster slunk deeper into the crevasse of Hogwarts. With the sound of ticking nails and swishing tail on stone Nataku was out of Lumos' reach.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco and Sinjaria jumped in the hole after the escaping dragon, it was a tight fit but wide enough to walk on knees through after the initial entrance. Nataku slithered just ahead in the walls, the sound of more falling stone and mortar alerted them to her egress through one of the walls ahead. She entered a sixth level stairwell before them and hurried down.  
  
With sore knees they dashed after her.  
  
"Gees, she's gotten fast." Puffed Draco.  
  
"I know, what happened to her leash?"  
  
"Um..." He searched his pockets, "Here it is!"  
  
Grabbing the leash she hid it in her robes and continued on. Nataku was always a bend or two ahead of them, out of a stunning spell's reach. They chased her down three flights of stairs in a dizzying attempt to capture the renegade. Nataku began to flutter her wings when they caught glimpses of her, each time more powerful than the last, once lifting of the ground for a moment but they summed it up to a trick of their frenzied minds.  
  
**I've almost caught her!** Draco dived at the dragon just as she reached full lift off and was airborne. She flew into a third floor hall, off the stairs, and gaining speed with each thrust of her outstretched wings. She glided swiftly for a bend.  
  
As she did so, Sinjaria conjured up her SwiftBolt and, with a couple mild curses, took Draco along for the ride. They ducked down on the broom for more speed and rushed for the escapee.  
  
Once more they were at Nataku's tail, but she whipped her head about and shot out a blast of cold-fir at them. The blue-white burst scared them into a half spin before they continued on, greatly outdistanced.  
  
"You never told me she was developing _this_ quickly!"  
  
Sinjaria dodged another blast of the flame as they began to creep up on Nataku, "She's never done this before!"  
  
Nataku blasted away one of the classroom doors during a loop of the hall, as they went past it again the all swooped inside as one.  
  
**My goddess, she's planning this out!**  
  
Draco looked up at the dragon, there was a certain intelligence gleaming in her eyes, but a dragon _couldn't_ plan, could it?  
  
They twisted in and around rolls of parchment and three stone tablets the Ancient Runes class had been translating that day.  
  
**Why hasn't anyone hear us?** They both thought at once.  
  
Mothballs and sand flew as Nataku banked to the left and exited; Sinjaria narrowly avoided slamming into a wall at the move but swerved and followed.  
  
They did another spiral down the stairs to the second floor where they entered the Library. Nataku dropped from the air, below the shelves and amongst the musty tomes on magicks from around the world. Her pursuers followed silently.  
  
"Split up, stun her if you find her and wait for me to come with the leash." Sinjaria whispered to Draco before the split off in opposite directions.  
  
========== Draco's POV ==========  
  
**We had better find that dragon before Father arrives.**  
  
A slithering noise came from the aisle over then, and he dashed to look. He saw only two books falls to the floor with a thump muffled by the utter heaviness of the air in the Library, and a scaled tail fitting around the corner. Draco stumbled after the retreating tail as it knocked books in his way, leading him ever further from his chosen direction.  
  
Three aisles later the tail disappeared and no sound could be heard.  
  
========== Sinjaria's POV ==========  
  
She headed in a careful search route, checking every book stack and corner full of dust. As she moved on she heard a whisper like Draco's in the back of her mind, shaking it off to nerves induced by the eerily still Library she continued.  
  
Ten aisles later Nataku's head poked around the corner; saw her and with a soft hiccup of surprise she fluttered off. Moving swiftly they both dashed down a corridor full of out-of-date potions recipes.  
  
As with Draco; Sinjaria chased only Nataku's tail until it finally disappeared.  
  
A yell came from several corridors over and she hurried to check it out. Around a sharp bend she saw Harry with Nataku clamped firmly to his leg, claws dug in the thick of his thighs and blood streaming.  
  
Draco appeared then from behind another bookshelf, gaping at the pained expression on Harry's face and his blood on a few books. Sinjaria just smiled wickedly.  
  
"Nataku, we have to go before Filch comes, you can munch on Harry later." Sinjaria stunned the dragon and attached the leash to her opal-studded collar.  
  
"Filch ---" Harry gasped as Sinjaria pulled Nataku's claws out, "is feeding the Burrower right now."  
  
"So you decided to do some studying?" Draco lifted up a blood-smeared volume and eyed it.  
  
"Until your little prank arrived." Harry failed in masking the pained expression of his, while trying to remain upright. Failing the standing portion as well and falling to the carpet, bleeding heavily.  
  
"I wouldn't have made her _stop_ if it were a prank, Prick. She just escaped --- hold still." Sinjaria held Harry's leg unkindly as she began to heal it with as much pain as possible.  
  
Harry cried out a little, "But, what are you doing with a dragon anyway?"  
  
"My Christmas gift from Draco was a dragon egg."  
  
"This thing is still a hatchling?!" Harry gaped at the waking dragon, "I don't want to be around when it's fully grown." He plucked a shed spine out of his calf.  
  
**If the Order succeeds you won't be.** Draco though maliciously.  
  
Sinjaria smiled, Harry seemed to have missed that nasty little comment. Then she wondered, what is the Order?  
  
The thought was discarded as Nataku woke up fully from the stunning spell and began to fly again; Sinjaria was lifted right off the ground by the sheer strength of Nataku's wings.  
  
Nataku flew low and began to bounce her captor along the tops of the bookshelves they encountered. Sinjaria finally fell; her arm strength all but completely spent, and bruised her backside on the floor.  
  
The dragon disappeared form sight once more as Sinjaria picked herself up, Draco and Harry arrived --- Harry with a slight limp --- and the unlikely trio headed after her.  
  
Draco called out when he heard a door break, wood chips flying all over. They followed Nataku down a hidden stairwell to the main entrance --- where dozens of shadowy figures were slipping past the sleeping form of the Horntail.  
  
**Well this is unexpected,** though Draco, **they're early.**  
  
"Ganbette, we'd better get Nataku though Draco, she's heading for the Dungeons."  
  
They left Harry, still in pain, to fight off the Order on his own, dashing for the escapee once more. The smell of the Burrower was intense and overpowering as they went down the grimy stairs, Filch having refused to clean he steps. It seemed like Filch had left the Burrower earlier anyways, as a green mist that smelled like pine needles floated at them. It had to be the work of Snape, for he was completely insane about the smell of his Dungeons. Smelly that evinces fear is good, but apparently smelly that kills the brain cells of his students is altogether terrible.  
  
The scent dissipated and cursing came from ahead in Snape's rumbling, cultured voice. The two searchers came upon Snape, surrounded by bags of ingredients and several brewing cauldrons.  
  
"Professor Snape, um... There's another attack going on upstairs." Sinjaria was nearly deafened as the Burrower snorted; Snape --- with his back turned --- ignored her and began throwing more herbs in a brew.  
  
"He must have a silencing spell on, after all that Brown snores pretty loudly." Draco tried popping his ears to clear the ringing. **Nice alibi. Father's argument must have pinched some nerves in the Order.** He thought.  
  
"Snape's a Deatheater too!?" Sinjaria did a double-take/face-fault combo.  
  
"No, he's a member of the Order, they only were called Deatheaters when they were supporting Voldemort." Draco sighed, "The Order supports all promising young wizards or witches, normally bad ones, in order to achieve balance. Because Harry --- the resident good force --- is still around when the bad force --- Voldemort --- is gone, they have to make up for the imbalance by causing evil. Until a new evil comes that is."  
  
"Riiight... And you know this how?"  
  
"I was given the chance to become a member, Father explained it all to me -- - and I declined."  
  
"Why? Its sounds like a load of fun to beat on the Prick."  
  
"I didn't like the idea of following someone else blindly, I'd much rather lead."  
  
"O, well then that makes sense I suppose."  
  
Shouts echoed from above their heads and the torches sputtered out as dust rained upon all in the dungeons. Snape stood alert just as a blast from above knocked the ceiling in on them, and the floor disappeared below.  
  
========== Chapter 9 ½ ==========  
  
========== Upstairs ==========  
  
Seconds after Draco and Sinjaria disappeared after the dragon into the dungeons Harry was forced to brace his good leg against the rumbling of the floor as the Horntail growled in its sleep.  
  
**Why so many attacks, these Deatheaters can't be _that_ pissed at me. Can they?** Harry brought out his wand, the figures must have caught the movement because the lead shadow cast a curse in his direction just then. Harry dodged and, grimacing at his leg; sent a Cadaver Curse at the attacker. A wall blew out behind Harry and he realised that the other Deatheaters had joined onslaught and were all aimed at him.  
  
**Shit!** Harry threw a shield around himself and sat for a moment, contemplating his counterattack and cursing the throbbing pain in his leg.  
  
"Illius..." Two Deatheaters began to chant.  
  
**Double shit!**  
  
Harry fired another Cadaver, taking one of the casters out.  
  
"Carcerous..." The remaining one continued as six blasts from the others landed around Harry's weak and dodging form. Another caught him in the ankle and he let out a yell when the wound reopened and began to bleed profusely. In blind panic Harry grabbed a suit of armour and heaved it at the last caster.  
  
The next spell misfired and instead of killing Harry, slammed into the floor between him and any hope of escape. The floor gave way and fell down to the Dungeons; the teachers began to arrive with wands at the fore.  
  
==========Back in the Dungeons ==========  
  
"Lumos." The figure gazed around the hidden chamber, now strewn with rubble, for the two who had unknowingly accompanied him. He had heard them yell on the way down when his silencing spell broke, but could not see them in the gloom.  
  
A pile of stone shifted to his left and he hurried over, with a sharp yank he lifted up the girl in silver robes, and in a moment she was standing and fixing her robes.  
  
"Domo arigato Sensei." Sinjaria smoothed her hair. **Where's Draco?**  
  
"Right here --- where ever we are." Draco sat up from a few feet away. "My guess is the Order never meant for that to happen." He looked meaningfully at Snape.  
  
"What are you babbling about Mr Malfoy?" Snape folded his arms menacingly.  
  
"She already knows, care to let me know where we are?"  
  
**Calbraedon will not be happy with your lack of silence.**  
  
**Calbraedon can go suck a harpy's arse.**  
  
Snape sighed and shrugged, "We're in the Catacombs, under the Dungeons. You don't know this area but it was a split second decision to go here to be crushed under a few tonnes of rock. But it's a fair hike to get to Hogwarts again."  
  
**I much prefer this.** Sinjaria sighed.  
  
"Me too." Draco nodded.  
  
"What about Nataku? Could she have gotten down here as well?"  
  
""There's a chance." Draco grimaced, his arm bleeding from a cut it had sustained in their fall.  
  
"Might I ask who this Nataku is?"  
  
"My dragon, she escaped and we were chasing her in the Dungeons caved in." Sinjaria looked around the room, most was invisible in the gloom, before ripping her cloak and bandaging Draco's arm tightly. "Did you see her? You didn't hear us but a partially grown dragon is another matter."  
  
"Afraid not, but she could have slipped by the edge of my vision, I _was_ preoccupied with my little alibi at the time."  
  
**I knew it!**  
  
Snape led them to one of the walls were a large doorway was, it led from the oppressive pit so they followed the teacher without question.  
  
"How did, Nataku right?" Nods from Draco and Sinjaria, "How did she get to the Dungeons anyway?" Snape led them to a fork in the corridor and paused at some scraping noises down the left path. "Explain later, I believe that is the escapee along our route."  
  
They rushed after the clawing noises and sounds of rustling wings, moments late Nataku was in full view along a straight stretch. "Petrificus Totalus!" Sinjaria blasted Nataku, who stopped just short of kicking fully off the ground.  
  
Sinjaria tore another strip of her cloak to attach to Nataku's collar, her leash being missing but for a shred or two. With a bit of struggling Draco and Sinjaria managed to blindfold the dragon for the rest of the trip to the surface.  
  
They walked, Snape in the lead, silently along the corridor. The ceiling and walls began to close in on them until they were forced into single file and a dead-end came forward. A large, ornate gargoyle sat on a pillar, imbedded in the solid stone before them.  
  
"Imoipallan queros tum talla." Snape intoned, wand out before him and eyes fixed unblinkingly on the gargoyle.  
  
"Hello there sir, you might want to be careful up ahead, Dan says there's been a few cave-ins." The gargoyle grinned stonily.  
  
"Sure, we don't need any more rocks on us." Draco indicated the way they had come.  
  
"Thank you Joe, could you let us through now?"  
  
If stone could blush Joe did as he shuffled out of the way, revealing a crawl space in the wall.  
  
"After you." Draco bowed to Sinjaria, and then stood admiring her ass as she slid into the tunnel.  
  
**Malfoy.** Snape prompted the teen, who then slipped after Sinjaria, enjoying the view immensely.  
  
Snape shoved Nataku in the hole, and then followed her tail through the dark crevasse. The tunnel tilted slowly upwards. A point of light appeared ahead of the group, it grew as they went along until Sinjaria was forced to shield her eyes against the glare the new room gave off. They all crawled from the tunnel blinking from the harsh blaze.  
  
The walls were luminescent and they all were squinting, tears streaming out of her eyes, trying to make out the details of the overly bright and spherical room. Snape pulled out his wand and began to blast the thousands of light giving marbles from the walls.  
  
========= Back in the Entrance ==========  
  
"Watch out Harry!" Hagrid threw his bulk on one of the robed figures, taking a blast of red lightning in the legs for his effort.  
  
McGonagall and Flitwick were blasting various incapacitating spells at the dark attackers from the stairs. Poppy was rushing amongst the wounded staff to quickly heal burns, sprouting fur, faintness and other serious injuries.  
  
Harry was trapped on a small piece of surviving floor where the mega-curse had landed, his wounded leg and matching arm pinned beneath enormous blocks of debris.  
  
**I'd be out of this pile sooner --- "Oneiros!" --- but these bloody idiots won't leave off.** Thought Harry, half of the attackers had been subdued, but the same was true for the staff of Hogwarts. Malfoy and Sinjaria had disappeared after the dragon and Snape was likely to be crushed because of the curse that had ruined the floor. That was some consolation to Harry at least.  
  
Harry hit who he could as attackers came at him; otherwise he threw up a shield until a teacher was able to pick them off. They never stopped to help him though; another spell was always interfering and distracting them.  
  
Harry watched absently, like he was a bystander and not the cause of the battle being waged right in front of his dust-clouded eyes. Kreuser stormed about like a vengeful god, hurtling opponents aside as he went to help Hagrid. Harry's eyes teared over from more than the dust, the DADA teacher took a blast full in the back, and he began to sob as Kreuser flew, slow motion, into a wall.  
  
Harry's world sped up then, one of the robed attackers turned to Harry --- who was too numbed by the shock of it all to shield --- and hit him head-on with an Avada. Harry's world went black as pitch that moment.  
  
========== The Dungeons ==========  
  
"Almost done," Snape blasted away a few more glowing pearls, suddenly the room blackened but for a light luminescence.  
  
A long, silvery serpent's head coiled off the ceiling to look at the intruders, "Who might you be ssstrangersss?" Hissed the sultry feminine voice.  
  
Snape immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "My Lady."  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C'mon people, tell me you didn't expect that. Tell me you liked it. REVIEW ME!!!!  
  
MUSES: Where's the morphine?  
  
Morphine!? No, not that, anything but that hideous, terrible, oh-so- needed... sweet caress of non-thinkingness...  
  
MUSES: I swear, we give her this too much **grabs a needle and jab it in Jasmine's arm**  
  
MUSES: Think she's getting addicted?  
  
Oh... So soft and smooshie... **Falls asleep on granite flooring**  
  
MUSES: NAW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
========== REVIEW! ========== 


	11. Chapter X

CHAPTER 10  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
"Hello Ssseverusss, ssso good to sssee you again." The serpent's head slanted towards Draco and Sinjaria, "Ah, Missster Malfoy, come to redo your entrance ssseremony?"  
  
"No Kaetania, we are trying to leave the catacombs. Snape had us enter in an area I'd never seen before, I recognize the way now." Draco stood stiffly before the lustrous silver eyes and the flashing, colourful scales as Kaetania's coils slid along the walls. Sinjaria noticed then that the entirety of the room was composed of the silvery coils, the glowing sphere's but nubs along the creature's spine; and they were growing back, the light of the room returning as each tiny ball reformed.  
  
"Isss the young Lady here for _her_ ssseremony perhapsss, I sssee sssomething in her."  
  
Sinjaria gulped as Kaetania the serpent slowly drew her lips apart and revealed long, slender fangs. Venom oozed casually from the tips, coalescing on the floor in front of Sinjaria's slippered feet.  
  
"She's not here for her ceremony either, we _wish_ to return to the surface. Now." Draco stared down Kaetania, both sets of silver eyes flashing with mild hatred and grudging respect. The serpent turned, feigned a shrug with her long and sinuous body, and then set to moving her many coils from their way.  
  
"I don't sssee what you humansss find ssso interesssting about the sssurface. All dry sssun and air, the earth ssseemsss a better place to ressst." Kaetania finished her convolutions and revealed a far egress from the chamber. **Ssso long Ssseverusss, do try to visssit again.**  
  
They left the brightening chamber quickly, Nataku hissed momentarily at the snake, who answered in kind.  
  
"What was all that about? What did she see in me?"  
  
"Kaetania is the Initiator for the Order, one bite from her proves if you are a true member or not. Among other things Order members have a distinct immunity to poison." Draco explained, they were once more in a narrow passage, Snape now lagging behind.  
  
"And me?"  
  
"Got me, she has always been a bit off in the head." He pushed aside a boulder that had fallen in, "Might be her age."  
  
"How old is she? With all those coils it could be centuries."  
  
"You have no idea, hey Snape!"  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy, try to regain _some_ semblance of a respectful attitude."  
  
"Right... Anyway, how old is Kaetania?  
  
"Seven thousand, eight hundred, ninety-four."  
  
"Right, she's 7894, ninety-five next month, hm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whoa, she's old." Sinjaria remembered something else just then, "Draco..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What happened at your ceremony? Why did she want you to retake it?"  
  
"I refused to let her bite me. As I said, I'd rather lead than follow." Draco stopped dead in his tracks when they ran into a huge cave-in that blocked the passage.  
  
**Kuso! How are we going to get through?**  
  
"Don't worry, there is another path, we just need to backtrack a bit." Snape led them back a moment to another Gargoyle they hadn't noticed before. Which was odd since this particular one was two metres tall and wide as a football linebacker.  
  
"Miinata los Prael minton tae." Once more the Gargoyle animated, and let them through without speaking. They entered a tunnel the size of the path they had been travelling and walked on. In minutes they were down a flight of stairs to a new level of the Catacombs.  
  
Spiders as fat and hairy as rats in London skittered across the stone floor, attacking and killing each other for sustenance.  
  
The arachnids scurried from the light of Snape's wand. Mandibles clicking they waited for the new creatures to pass.  
  
"Are you two squeamish about spiders?" Snape asked as they came to yet another Gargoyle.  
  
"No." Draco answered.  
  
"Not at all." Sinjaria smiled.  
  
"All right then, Quel tonuru pantilla mo."  
  
The Gargoyle looked at them, scared.  
  
"Prael's in a bad mood today Severus. Apparently someone's been dropping rocks on him lately. Afraid we'll have to move the catacombs lower again." The little statue quivered, "Prael's in a bad mood..." He shifted aside, cowering.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Pete, but we have to go through here, the other way is blocked."  
  
They entered another chamber; this one was dank, dark, and cold. Spidersilk hung from the ceiling in clingy sheets and dried husks of various animals littered the floor.  
  
Several chunks or rock lay strewn by the walls, a chittering noise made them look up, into multifaceted red eyes. Mandibles and fangs gnashed as the enormous arachnid heaved itself to the ground, lowered by a single, thick thread.  
  
"Intruders, you will serve me as my repast if your reason for this intrusion falls below par." The spider clicked out.  
  
"I beg your pardon Prael, Lord. But the alternate route out of the catacombs has been blocked by debris, and through your region lies our path to the surface, where we must be." This time Snape was not alone in bowing to the monstrous creature, Draco and Sinjaria thought it wise to join him.  
  
Prael's eyes glinted angrily, "Whatever the surface-dwellers are doing is causing most of the catacombs to collapse, I will allow you to pass if you promise one thing."  
  
Snape looked up apprehensively, "What is it Lord Prael?"  
  
"Make those idiots up there stop! My head hasn't hurt this much since Hogwarts was built, oy! All the stone's falling, and the explosions..." He waved his forelegs emphatically.  
  
"Easy." Sinjaria perked, "They ought to knock themselves out in a while anyway, we could help!" **Maybe they will kill the Prick first though.**  
  
"'Prick?' Who is this Prick?" Snape and Prael looked at the blushing teens.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"A nickname I gave him Sensei."  
  
Snape and Prael paused for a moment before Snape nodded, "It suits him."  
  
"Isn't Potter that boy the Order has had blacklisted for a few years and a decade now?"  
  
"Yup." Draco agreed.  
  
"So the battle upstairs is an attempt on his life and not mine?"  
  
"Once more, yup." Sinjaria agreed.  
  
"Well, that thought makes the whole ordeal down here bearable." Chittered Prael.  
  
"Does that mean we can go through now?"  
  
Prael nodded at Sinjaria, who happily lead the way past the enormous arachnid and down the tunnel to the foot of yet another Gargoyle --- "I am really getting tired of these things." --- "Yeah, they look like Potter." -- - and u[p a flight of stairs.  
  
After a few more, long, minutes of walking along a straight corridor they reached the foot of more stairs. At the top of the stairs Snape inserted his wand in a slot in the wall.  
  
"Where does the exit lead to this time Snape? Last time I was here it connected to Filch's broom closet, the cleaning kind." Draco swatted at a stray silvery-blonde hair as the door opened.  
  
"Where else? My chambers." Snape replied as they entered the dark room.  
  
Sinjaria heaved herself into a plush chair and kicked her feet up for a rest. She only sat a moment before an explosion threw her down, reminding them all of the battle still going on.  
  
========== Chapter 10 ½ ==========  
  
Hagrid watched helplessly as Professor Kreuser went careening into the wall on his way to help him, just before Harry was hit by a powerful, shockingly green curse and stopped moving or shielding.  
  
Draco watched helplessly as Sinjaria transformed into her identical twin Talianna as they ran out to the main entrance, Talianna then spotted Harry's limp form and ran to it in tears.  
  
Dumbledore watched helplessly as his staff and students, his family, were cut down before his very eyes. He watched from his stretcher at the staircase as Hogwarts fell to pieces, he watched as a tear slid from his eye and he thought, **There is worse to come.** Then he passed out.  
  
Talianna tried to reach Harry, realizing she could not jump the lack of floor in her path; she turned on her attackers with a fury that bordered on madness.  
  
With a fresh, and extremely aggrieved, fighter on the Hogwarts side, the attack began to fall off until the Order was fighting to get their wounded out.  
  
Snape and Draco were on the defensive, shielding the wounded from re- cursing as Poppy had a nervous breakdown, having found Dumbledore unconscious on his stretcher.  
  
The Deatheaters finally made it free from the entry so they could disApparate, leaving the Hogwarts people to heal.  
  
========== In the Aftermath of the Battle ==========  
  
Snape finally calmed down Madame Pomfrey when Dumbledore began to awaken. Talianna was at Harry's bed, worrying over his body and re-creasing the edge of her handkerchief for the thousandth time. No one had been able to determine whether or not he was alive, or why there was a nasty rash across his face, until Poppy recovered. This was as soon as she found Dumbledore awake and well, just a little overtaxed for his age.  
  
She went to Harry's bed, pronounced him alive, and went frowning off to her cupboard for some healing salves.  
  
Seamus patted Dean's burned hand down with other salves Poppy handed him on her way by. Seamus fretted for a while with his lover's warm and healing face, smoothing Dean's hair as best he could and kissing the boy on the cheek periodically.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we'll wake you up soon," Talianna clasped his cold hand. "Won't we Madame Pomfrey?" her eyes were pleading, Poppy brought some salve from the jars and began rubbing it on Harry's ruddy face.  
  
"He is having a bad allergic reaction is all." Poppy turned to Hagrid, "What happened to him last Rubeus?" She began to mend Harry's wounded leg.  
  
"Well, one o' them Deatheaters turned tuh Harry an' a green thing hit him full on, he fell over an' I... I passed ou'." Hagrid lowered his head in shame.  
  
"We all would have it we had sustained the amount of cursing you did, I'm surprised you are still with us to be honest. Was that directly after Wolfgang was hit?"  
  
Hagrid nodded sadly, his friend Kreuser was still laying on his bed, asleep and with seven broken ribs.  
  
"Sounds like the killing curse to me." Draco rubbed where his arm had been healed. **Too bad it failed, then this would all be over.**  
  
Talianna scowled deeply, her eyes turning back to Harry's extremely rough looking face, the salve making it shine wetly. Poppy just shook her head in sad dismay, "But at least he is still alive --- barely and breaking out in hives. Dumbledore?"  
  
"Perhaps his constant exposure to that particular spell has had a lasting effect, an allergic reaction as you have said Poppy."  
  
"Perhaps," Poppy fretted over Harry's pillow for a moment before checking his pulse, "but this reaction is going to kill him if we don't get his pulse, respiration, and temperature up." Poppy set to doing just that with short bursts of lightning at key points on his body. Her temporary helpers --- AKA McGonagall and Sprout --- ran about the room with various remedies and counters.  
  
With a cough Harry woke up, staring wildly around the room at the wounded and healing staff, the two lovebirds Seamus and Dean, and the few remaining students who had been resolved to stay over the holidays, hoping to see a little fun --- they had gotten more than they wanted. He gasped for a few moments before he realized Sirius Black was sitting quietly in a chair by his bed, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius! How did you get here?" Harry tried to get up, but fell over so Talianna helped him. He smiled at her as Sirius explained that Dumbledore had requested his help in defending the school. Unfortunately he hadn't arrived until near noon. It was at that point just past four in the afternoon.  
  
"Sorry I arrived late Harry, I really mean it, but a dog can only run so fast, and... O god Harry, I'm so sorry!" Sirius began to weep on Harry's bedside.  
  
Harry just sat there at rubbed Sirius' back comfortingly. "It's alright Sirius, I don't believe anyone's dead, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Sirius wept on for a few minutes before sniffling to a halt.  
  
"Harry was the only one to get the Killing Curse, an ineffective one at that." Talianna grinned.  
  
Her words did nothing to comfort Sirius and he began to heave out long, heavy sobs, leaving them all in an uncomfortable un-silence.  
  
Kreuser whipped straight up in bed interrupting the moment, much to most of the rest's relief, especially Hagrid and Poppy's.  
  
"Schei?e! Das hüren Stick, wie wagen er angriefen mich!" Came a shout from Kreuser's bed.  
  
"Apparently 'Volfie' is awake." Draco laughed at the even redness of Neville's round face a few beds over.  
  
"Ich warne du! Mantikos!" Kreuser's arm wavered as he cast the curse and cause Harry in the back.  
  
"Just great, first a battle, then an attempt on my life, then a nasty rash, and now _this_!" He hefted the barbed tail that had sprouted from his trousers up for all to see, "I'm going back to sleep, and NO ONE had better wake me for around the next three days."  
  
He rolled over, Poppy removed the coiling and quite disturbing tail, and he was left to his well-deserved rest.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, typing in the Christmas season gives me lots to think about, like, when is it when this thing goes online, and how great it is that I am typing it all up ahead of time.  
  
MUSE: Aw, shut up and get on to the next one!  
  
Ookie, but after I get a butter tart to munch on, and you don't.  
  
MUSES: Tarts! We want some!  
  
Nyah, nyah!  
  
**All run off you fight over the butter tarts.** 


	12. Chapter XI

CHAPTER 11  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
Translations:  
  
~1~ = Yes, so what?  
  
~2~ = What was that? Could you please repeat the statement?  
  
~3~ = How nice to see you.  
  
~4~ = What will you do then, if I don't? What if I report you to Dumbledore?  
  
~5~ = Due to Matches' love of Seamus/Dean slash I have now dubbed them "the Lovers", enjoy it Kath and try to hold off without too much description on them.  
  
~6~ = Look at that! How much is it? Expensive? Cheap? So beautiful...  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
In light of the number of injuries sustained in the battle Dumbledore made the announcement that all of the students were being sent home for a while, as they were able.  
  
Privately Dumbledore spoke to Draco, Harry and the Twins.  
  
It was decided that, as Lucius Malfoy was a known Deatheater Draco would remain in the care of the staff. Also, Harry was to discuss with the Dursleys if the Twins could stay for the duration of the school's interruption, they were coming to Hogwarts directly on Vernon's next vacation.  
  
It was then late in April and the rebuilding of the entrance was coming along nicely, since the use of spells to break it down resulting in it having to be rebuilt by Muggle means.  
  
Dreading the visit of the Dursleys Harry continued his search of the Library without Ron and Hermione's help, which he sorely missed.  
  
Construction continued, as did fortification of the rest of the school, until May was half over. Harry's relatives sent a letter through the post that they were coming on the train that very weekend, even though an owl and a Portkey would have surely hurried the process. Harry was glad for their disdain of Magick, for it put off the hated meeting.  
  
========== That Evening ==========  
  
"I don't see why I can't come home with _you_ Draco, besides the obvious facts that your Father is a wanted fugitive whom I have yet to really meet, that your Mother was killed in the final battle with Voldemort, and that Talianna is more welcome at Harry's place than me." Sinjaria felt a twinge of guilt when Draco winced at the mention of his Mother, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"Harry's taking you because _he_ is assured of a place to go, I don't even know if the Manor goes to me since I am not yet of age." **Though it might not be true, if I know the Order, that he will even be around for his relatives to pick up.** Draco caught Sinjaria before she commented, "And I don't think I could stand your sister during the day, they are getting longer you know."  
  
"Hai, Tal-chan is a pain, but we can still see each other right?"  
  
"Perhaps; if the Order calms down, that reminds me. How are you going to keep Nataku over the break --- and the summer ---, the Dursleys really do hate magick, so a dragon would be perfectly intolerable."  
  
"Tako! I had forgotten, and Snape-Sensei can only watch her for so long. Would you be able to watch her until Talianna and I go home, or get a home? If ever we get split up you could live with me, after all, our trust fund is in the billions of Yen each."  
  
Draco stared at the edging on the Ladies' frame before answering, "Again, perhaps. But my life is a little confusing right now."  
  
"Hai, the Order really has screwed you over, hm?" Sinjaria's mind began to wander into the proverbial gutter at her words. Draco was just slipping off his pants in her mind's eye when she noticed the _real_ Draco blushing like Neville. Someone stomped past the door in a hurry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Erm... You know the 'among other things' I mentioned about Order members?"  
  
"Hai, so dezu? ~1~"  
  
They are telepathy, telekinesis and empathy."  
  
Sinjaria blushed this time, realizing that Draco had been fully aware of her --- naughty --- thoughts.  
  
**Exactly, I'm telepathic --- don't worry though, I can't pry into minds without more training, as the Order would have provided but instead my Father had to sneak. There does, however, need to be some ability on the other side for a connection like this.** Draco's voice resounded in her mind, **Which means that you, and probably your sister, have strengthened your mental capacity by being joined.**  
  
**So dezu ka? Mo ichi-do itte kudasai? ~2~**  
  
**You just proved my point by replying, though you might want to use English --- my Japanese is about tourist level.** Draco slipped closer to Sinjaria.  
  
Sinjaria's mind-voice laughed and continued to use lines from a tourist's guidebook, **Hajimete ome ni kakarimasu. ~3~**  
  
**???**  
  
No translation was necessary as they set to making "third base" as an American would put it.  
  
========== The Day of Doom AKA: The Dursley Visit ==========  
  
The Dursleys had arrived and begun looking upon all things in Hogwarts, magickal or not, with utter disgust.  
  
"O! What a terrible housekeeper they must have, look at the dust and dirt everywhere. I can see out footsteps from that hole they call a door to here as clear as the nose on our guide's face!" Petunia's shrill voice rang out to her husband, the echoes making him wince doubly, as she was but a step behind him, and Filch but a few steps ahead.  
  
Mrs Norris ran from the hall and into the shadows, poor Filch left to deal with the Dursleys alone.  
  
"You are right dear, this place is the gloomiest I've ever seen!" Vernon thumped past the mountain he called his son, who was clutching his wide bottom in fear, and even with their "guide".  
  
**Gloomy is it? Well then, this ought to shut your traps.** Thought Filch, as he led them the long and arduous path through the grandeur of Hogwarts to Dumbledore's office. They became quieter every moment until Petunia and Dudley would have fainted at the sight of a House Elf. Vernon however, just got redder.  
  
Whilst Filch led the Dursleys along their private march, in the DADA teacher's office Kreuser and Snape were having an --- interesting --- conversation. (Not that kind you sicko! They're related!)  
  
"Ich kann nicht believe you are still ins dat silly 'Order', I had thought, as had everyone else, that you had given it up!" Kreuser collapsed into a high-backed chair near his bed, in the back room. Swiping his purple-black hair from his steely eyes, he focussed on Snape and waited for the answer.  
  
"I told you, cousin," Snape growled out between his teeth. "The order is not something you just give up. Besides, these little skirmishes will be over in a few weeks."  
  
"Vithout anyvun beink hurt?" Kreuser growled, "Und vithout anymore damage to die Schule?"  
  
Snape was silent for a moment.  
  
"Your silence ist less than reassuring."  
  
"The Order only wants Potter dead, the other injuries are due to interference. If they would just let us kill Potter..."  
  
"Vhy you ignorant -" Kreuser shot out of his chair and aimed a clenched fist at Snape.  
  
**Watch your tongue!** Snape sharp voice cut through Kreuser's mind with painful force and he stopped short of hitting the Potions Master.  
  
** Was werden Sie, wenn ich mache nicht dann machen? Was berichte wenn ich Sie zu Dumbledore? ~4~**  
  
**English please.**  
  
**I should report you zu Dumbledore; und Malfoy, Ms Yakinimata und her dragon too.**  
  
**So why haven't you?** Snape sat back in his seat and smirked at his cousin.  
  
**Blood-ties are a pain in dee Arsch sometimes. What of that Dragon, und Ms Yakinimata's involvement?**  
  
**The dragon was a Christmas gift to her from Draco, as to Ms Yakinimata herself, he involvement is not small I am afraid. Can I trust you to keep confidence?**  
  
Kreuser just looked at his cousin with an "I-haven't-turned-you-in-yet-so- you-can-trust-me" look on his face. Snape sighed and gave him an "I-know- but-I-need-reassurances" look.  
  
**Of course, cousin.** Kreuser sighed.  
  
**Well, as you know, Draco and Sinjaria are romantically involved.**  
  
**Ja, I left their door just before they could do anything... private. Ms Yakinimata has quite the imagination.**  
  
Snape nodded, understandingly, and continued to explain Sinjaria's involvement; from the first Order attack to her and Draco's current post as watchers of Harry's actions. Snape assured Kreuser that it was unlikely _anyone_, including the target of the attacks, was likely to be killed. The Order was just biding time for the new balancing force as due during a final battle in early June, Kreuser was to prepare without letting anyone catch on.  
  
It was then the final week of May.  
  
========== Chapter 11 ½ ==========  
  
The Dursleys had complained the entire day and afternoon that they were in Hogwarts; about the dirty castle, about Harry --- mainly that he had not yet managed to kill himself off --- and about Talianna.  
  
Talianna had decided --- at Sinjaria's urging --- to test the Dursleys by playing at not speaking English. If the Dursleys couldn't tolerate that, they wouldn't tolerate the Dursleys; or so Sinjaria's logic went.  
  
To sum up the meeting with Dumbledore; the Dursleys couldn't pronounce "tolerance" if they had tried, which they didn't. They blamed poor Harry for everything under the sun, including Vernon wasting a perfectly good vacation to talk to a bunch of "freaks", and Hogsmeade, which they had seen on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry moped about the Hogsmeade thing, since technically it _was_ his fault.  
  
By the end of the conference Dumbledore's eternal patience was reaching its utter limit, so much so that he was enjoying visions of snapping Vernon over his knee had it been physically possible. Vernon seemed to have gained at least three inches in his arms alone over the winter, so therefore it wasn't. A pity too.  
  
========== That Night Near Gryffindor ==========  
  
**_What_ are we doing here Draco? A prank on Gryffindor is pretty pointless when only the Prick, Neville, the lovers ~5~ and a few others are around.**  
  
Draco laughed and gestured to a statue near them, **I've seen the Gryffindors go in here ---** He opened the hidden passage --- **Then come back laden down with the Weasley's supposed "goods".**  
  
They travelled a long way and came out the other end in a lit chamber, a glowing plaque telling them to "ring the bell and service will appear". The two skipped by the tasselled cord and exited the building to Hogsmeade proper. A new structure had been built in their long absence.  
  
"'Troll Tattoo' sounds like a laugh, c'mon, tattoos are removable with a quick spell." Draco snatched up Sinjaria's hand and led the way into the dark parlour. The walls were lined with various pictures and designs to be tattooed onto customers.  
  
"I desu yo!" Sinjaria mumbled to herself, "Ikura desu ka? Takai? Yasui? Deso kirei... ~6~" She stared fixedly at a coiling black serpent with silver/green eyes and accents. It was wrapped around a white dove with gold trim.  
  
"Could I get this one?" She addressed a small man, a troll, who had entered from the back room with an annoyed and sleepy look on his face.  
  
"It'll cost yeh three Galleons."  
  
"What? You can't be serious!" Draco began 'bartering' with the man, who stubbornly stuck to the price.  
  
**Calm down Draco, I have enough. What do you want?**  
  
Draco calmed immediately at the soothing croon of Sinjaria's mind-voice. He pointed to an ornate Japanese dragon in black, red, silver and gold. "How much is this one?"  
  
"Another three." The troll smirked.  
  
**Keep your blood-pressure down, this is my treat.** Sinjaria pulled out the coins, plus a few extra Sickles for the tattoos to be magicked into moving. Draco's chivalrous side took a bruising, but not as much as his arm did when the troll got a hold of him.  
  
"He sure can hold a grudge --- ow!" Draco cradled his tender arm. The troll had done a good job on the fluttering dragon tattoo at least.  
  
"Where did you get yours anyway, I can't see it."  
  
"Right here." Sinjaria pulled down the collar of her robes enough for him to realize the _only_ the serpent's head and tail were on her collarbone. The rest trailed lower, devouring the dove continually.  
  
"You didn't let _him_ ---"  
  
"Of course, he was _very_ professional."  
  
**My girlfriend just let a troll tattoo her breasts, what's next? Her bikini line?**  
  
"Not a bad idea, maybe that flaming heart I saw..." Sinjaria burst into laughter when Draco went red at the thought.  
  
**I need to learn how to**  
  
They headed back to Hogwarts in time for Sinjaria to get to her room at sunrise.  
  
That day Harry found something in the Library.  
  
"'When two objects occupy the same space' THIS IS IT!" Harry rushed three aisles over to Talianna's stack of over-sized and dust-coated volumes. "I've found it Talianna!"  
  
"You did? Let's see." **Sin-chan wake up! Harry's found the cure!**  
  
**What!? The Prick found it before my Draco?** Sinjaria trailed off into a feral snarl.  
  
"It says we need one week to prepare the potion, we start with some sulphuric acid, and add each of these items every hour, in order, then simmer for six and a half days straight. The resulting brew should be enough for you both. Apparently its only been used on items, but theoretically it should be possible for you both to use it as well."  
  
**Amazing that his small mind should be able to comprehend so long a word as "theoretical", ah, will wonders never cease.** Sinjaria mused to herself. Draco's mind-laughter tickled along her spine from somewhere nearby.  
  
Talianna groaned, "Only the Twins could get that stuff in time for our birthday next week." She stared at the long list of rare and bulky ingredients.  
  
"I'll talk to Dumbledore."  
  
========== In One of the Bookshelves ==========  
  
**Hm. So Potter's gotten the cure has he? At least that leaves me something else to do with my boon. I'd better tell the Order that the boy is occupied for the nonce.** Draco slipped out of Hogwarts to contact his Father.  
  
========== Later at Hogsmeade =========  
  
"Thanks guys, we owe you." Harry hefted the six kilogram bag of ingredients onto his shoulder, wincing a slightly at an old muscle pull.  
  
"Harry, we'd better be gittin' back, Dumbledore only gave yeh an' hour." Hagrid began back to Hogwarts with a cauldron of sulphuric acid.  
  
"Wait for me!" Talianna ran after the retreating men with her own four kilos of spell components.  
  
**Having fun?** Sinjaria stretched lazily in their mind, preparing for the impending sunset.  
  
**You have to watch the spell at night.**  
  
**I know...**  
  
**At least we'll be broken up soon and can go our separate ways. I can't wait.**  
  
**You had better hurry, the Prick is getting away.**  
  
They all hurried on to Hogwarts and got the spell set up, with much help from Snape, by the time Sinjaria came out. She sneered at Harry and went off with Snape to his office.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG! 2 chapters to go, all is lost!  
  
MUSES: Wait, isn't that a good thing?  
  
How so?  
  
SPAWN: Then you'll be able to work on your RPG, kee hee... killing...  
  
OTHERS: Keep her away from the sharp stuff!  
  
SPAWN: STABBITY DEATH!!!! Yay!  
  
To the next chapter before we die... 


	13. Chapter XII

CHAPTER 12  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
"Hey Nataku, how are you today? Has Severus been feeding you well?" Sinjaria took her hot cloth out of the basin she had been soaking it in and began to polish her little friend's shimmering scales.  
  
**Guten Tag Fraulein.** Kreuser walked by Sinjaria and Nataku to speak to Snape. They only paused a moment to absorb the fact that Kreuser too could mindspeak. After that moment they shrugged, communicated to each other a picture of happiness, and went on with the cleaning.  
  
"Are you sure you vill not reconsider? Dis plan ist foolish und you know it." Kreuser took his favoured seat in Snape's office and settled for the usual argument.  
  
"I know, but I will go through with it. Are you sure you won't help?" Snape sighed heavily, knowing his cousin need not answer. Predictably Kreuser shook his head and calmly walked out.  
  
Nataku and Sinjaria poked their heads in at the tired Potions teacher; Snape turned his back from them without answering and began to review a book.  
  
**Right, if you won't _talk_ will you at least tell me where Draco has gotten to?**  
  
Snape just sat at his desk thoughtlessly.  
  
**Look, I'm not dumb! You aren't reading that book and you _can_ hear me, so answer!** When Snape only flinched and continued "reading" silently Sinjaria rolled her eyes and continued to wash down Nataku's scales.  
  
========== Two Days Later, May 31st =========  
  
**Reminder to self; never return to the home of a wanted criminal at the same time as the Ministry of Magick is investigating it.** Draco dragged his bruised body up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the door and realized there was a figure, seemingly asleep, on his bed.  
  
Draco slipped out his wand, oh so quietly, and whipped the blankets off the figure.  
  
At the same moment as he realized it had only been a shadow of a person, two hands grabbed Draco from behind and pulled him onto another bed.  
  
"What the-" His cry was cut short by a pair of warm and inviting lips against his, and a probing tongue that was all too familiar. Realizing who it was they --- Ahem! Sorry folks but the signs says "Do Not Disturb", can I help it if I'm not in a glomping mood today? No, then on with the story.  
  
========== June 1st ==========  
  
"This stuff smells awful! Are you sure we have to drink it?" Talianna backed away from the fuming mess.  
  
"Unfortunately, on the plus side Dumbledore says we'll earn bonus Potions marks if we pull this off." Harry threw a few more sticks into the fire, heating the concoction further.  
  
"Maybe that will make up for the fuzz."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Doubtful, if that slime touches my clean classroom floor." Snape brushed past the two, hiding his actions from them with his cloak he opened a wall and walked through. The passage closed behind him.  
  
"Only in Hogwarts." Sighed Talianna.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Only here could you find someone so unconcerned about revealing a hidden passage to who knows what."  
  
Harry simply shrugged, "Maybe there is nothing back there, just a washroom or something."  
  
Ten minutes later Talianna was anxious, "For a washroom, he's been gone an awful long time. Maybe he just wanted us to think that?"  
  
"I used to think the exact same thing about Snape, but he's not all bad."  
  
"Really? Then why is he still so mean to us?"  
  
"Because we're Gryffindors, official or not."  
  
"I still think."  
  
"Just leave off it would you?"  
  
"No, if he doesn't show in ten more minutes I am checking it out."  
  
Another ten minutes later and Talianna was trying to work open the hidden door. Prying at it futilely she lost her grip an fell on her arse. Blushing she returned to the task and a brick slipped under her hand. With a mild rumble the passage opened before them. Harry reluctantly followed Talianna as she led him along the tunnel.  
  
They went along; a confusing webwork of stairs and halls within the walls was laid out before them. After several coiling stairways and three near- vertical drops they came to a heavy, brass handled door. Harry faintly heard humming from behind it and mentioned as much to Talianna. She contrived it to be some mysterious new beast to kill them all, but Harry just laughed and said that would be more Hagrid-like than Snape.  
  
Before Harry could object Talianna had flung open the door to confront Snape. After a moment she turned beet red and hightailed it out of there and back the way they had come. Harry braced himself, took a peek into the room, before he too ran off a shade of crimson from ears to toes.  
  
Snape sighed as he closed the door, a towel wrapped around his gaunt form. **You woul think they had never seen a grown man taking a bubble bath, sure the pink lace and baby blue teddy bears in the room _are_ a bit much, but honestly.** He sighed again and returned to his tub.  
  
========== Chapter 12 ½ ========== The next day after the scarring Snape-in-the-Tub incident, Lucius Malfoy was forced to enter Hogwarts in secret and speak with his son.  
  
**You've lost it Father, you really have. I thought spying on Potter was odd, now this?**  
  
**Draco, I need to be here to set up the school for the attack. Severus cannot do it all on his own, what with Dumbledore watching him and all. And it is in two days you know.** Lucius sat down beside his son and smiled charmingly. **Please?** His eyes begged once again.  
  
**Oh all right, but wear my Cloak at all times, got it? _All_ times.** Hew threw the Invisibility Cloak at his Father from across the room.  
  
**Even when using the loo?**  
  
**So long as you don't stain it, yes.**  
  
========== The Main Hall that Afternoon ==========  
  
"Have your Aunt and Uncle made their minds up yet Harry?" Talianna was balancing precariously on the rail of the main stairway, one of her usual exercises to cure herself of incessant face-faults.  
  
"Not yet, they are enjoying the respite from work and the House Elves' hospitality far too much to give an answer. I think they are beginning to realize we 'freaks' have some good points. Why just yesterday I heard Petunia begging Vernon for an Elf of her own." He dove and caught Talianna when she fell.  
  
"Will wonders never cease?" She joked at him.  
  
"Not me."  
  
"I had a nurse like the Dursleys when Sin-chan and I were little, Chichi sure spend a lot to keep her from bolting when we first changed in front of her. She never let us forget the 'mental anxiety' it caused her." Talianna did the little finger quotations while lying in Harry's arms.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Maybe you could move out right after graduation?"  
  
"Maybe, but I won't be old enough to live on my own."  
  
"A well." Talianna made a face that looked like Petunia, like she had smelt an old dumpster.  
  
Laughing they headed to the Quidditch pitch for a little practice, and privacy. Not that they couldn't get it inside, only the portraits had taken to comparing Harry and Draco's make-out techniques and were getting rather pesky.  
  
========== The Next Day ==========  
  
**C'mon Draco! I know you know when the next attack is supposed to be, its been _so_ quiet lately. Don't tell me they have given up on the Prick!**  
  
Draco shook his head and Sinjaria sighed in relief and exasperation. He wouldn't tell, but at least the Prick was still a target.  
  
**May I interrupt?** Sinjaria nearly dropped her wand at the husky voice coming from nowhere; it was more mature than Draco's but still similar.  
  
**You are?** She composed herself into a polite façade.  
  
**Lucius Malfoy.** Lucius slipped off the Cloak to his shoulders and performed a courteous bow.  
  
**I thought as much, I am truly sorry for the Hogsmeade incident.**  
  
Lucius dismissed it with a casual flick of his hand. **No matter, as to your question --- Calbraedon has it planned for tomorrow.**  
  
***My birthday, what surprise.*** Sinjaria thought to herself sardonically. She had soon gotten a hold of her private thoughts, what with so many able to pick through her loose musings.  
  
Lucius noted the lack of thought coming from Sinjaria, ***Impressive, she has only been aware of her power for a couple of months and already she can shield, without training too!***  
  
Draco just sighed and brought them all back to the two star level. **Dad, could you give us some privacy?**  
  
Lucius nodded, shrugged up the Cloak, and left.  
  
========== May 4th 6AM ==========  
  
"When is the brew ready Prick?"  
  
Harry stopped his sharp retort when the girls switched and Talianna smiled, "Me and Sin-chan do split in four hours after all." She cringed at the salty smell of the cure. "Are you sure we need to drink it?" She asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Would you rather be stuck with Sinjaria for the rest of your life?" Harry laughed at her grimace of distaste. "Obviously not, could you pass me a new spoon, this one's melted again."  
  
========== Slytherin Dorms ==========  
  
**Just a few more hours to go, and then my boon will be earned.** Draco gathered up his wand and spell components.  
  
========== Potions Room ==========  
  
"Ah, Mr Malfoy. Did you bring that dram of Viper Venom I requested?"  
  
Draco nodded and brought forth the bottle. Snape dumped the viscous liquid into the sleeping draught he was concocting and stepped back as a cloud of purple mist billowed out.  
  
"Could you take bottles of this to each of the sentries Mr Malfoy?" Snape began bottling the brew, the nonchalant words were not a question, but a stern order.  
  
========== One Hour Later ==========  
  
"Last one, damn but he's a big one." Draco barely escaped as the Horntail snapped up the potion and snarled menacingly from his post.  
  
All the way back to Snape's office Draco wondered why he would need a student to get a spell component.  
  
Later Snape explained that the particular spell he used would have been another deodoriser but for the venom. Also since Dumbledore had been casting his auspicious attention Snape's way the Potions Teacher couldn't use any of his own, more useful, items.  
  
Draco understood, Dumbledore was checking the whole school for danger, anticipating the reopening of Hogwarts in time for exams and graduation. The Headmaster's gaze had even wandered Draco's way in the past few days.  
  
**At least there won't be anyone here really, when all hell breaks loose.** Draco sighed heavily, as if from boredom, and began opening some wizards' firecrackers.  
  
Not a minute after he'd finished blowing one up a large explosion rocked the school.  
  
========== The Main Hall ==========  
  
"They've gotten past the dragons and are in the Grounds!" Filch shouted, he took Mrs Norris and slipped into a hidden passageway.  
  
The staff, Draco, Harry, the Twins and Neville all rushed outside to meet the attackers.  
  
The Order outnumbered the Hogwarts Defenders at least 3-1 but the Defenders were not daunted. They clashed violently with the Order, some pairing up for more strength. (This sounds like some sort of sports game doesn't it?)  
  
Talianna and Harry were back to back in the midst of it all, six different opponents surrounding them.  
  
To the South Draco was "struggling" with his Father and another. Billowing black cloaks and hoods disguised both the attackers.  
  
Dumbledore was caught with two others in the Southwest corner near Draco, unable to get by them because he had somehow forgotten his wand when the fight began. Fawkes was attempting to get it to him but some form of barrier spell kept him away.  
  
Kreuser was in the Southeast battling a half dozen, in a rage, but they continually sheiled from his vicious attacks.  
  
The other teachers were running interference, with Hooch flying Poppy around for healings.  
  
After a few minutes of battling, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived on the scene through the hole in the gates --- Black had gone for Lupin days before but had to dodge the authorities the whole way. They took on even more of the c cloaked attackers.  
  
The battle continued without any side gaining new advantage when the Dursleys decided to show their fat arses. Snape whispered to one of his opponents and ducked when a curse came "his way". The blast slammed into one of the towers and toppled onto the Dursleys.  
  
Harry, the Twins and Snape all secretly smiled as the rubble settled.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUSES: Well... BF interruption aside this went by fairly fast.  
  
Yup, now we can all go see Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers!  
  
MUSES: We don't even have a LotR muse!  
  
O well, we'll make one after the movie.  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter XIII

CHAPTER 13  
  
Two Sides of a Coin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters therein, but the Twins are mine and are not to be reproduced in anyway by anyone but myself. I warn you that this story contains some sexual innuendoes and violence, also bad jokes, a couple puns and even some outsanity. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
Professor Trelawney came out of her trance to realise her tower had collapsed around her while she was seated in the plush chair by the fire, now a heap of scrap and splinters. Stepping gingerly she began to make her way from the carnage. The stones before her fell away and a nearly-fully grown dragon climbed out. Trelawney shrieked loudly and ran back the other way. She escaped the tower and jumped down, only to land on soft --- ground?  
  
A rumbling came from beneath the heavy stones of the tower, a large bestial form rose from the rubble. The Hungarian Horntail whipped its head around and let out a howl of rage. Trelawney was standing on its tail! Before the teacher could even wet herself; which she would have done had she been given but a moment more, the Horntail bent down and snapped her up in its massive jaws.  
  
When the smacking noises abated Nataku removed herself from the site of Trelawney's demise and digestion.  
  
========== Back on the Battlefield ==========  
  
"Harry, me and Sinjaria," Talianna deflected a blast with a quick Oneiros, "will be splitting up soon!"  
  
"Wh-" Harry pulled an Opponents cloak up and began Hockey beating him, "- y?"  
  
"Our birthday, remember? We split from 10:15 to 3:45, when we were 'separated'." They went back to back and worked together to cast a huge Itilpalla.  
  
When the dust cleared Harry and Talianna were standing in a large crater. Order members swarmed in as Talianna began to haze. Her form shifted and split into the separate Twins.  
  
"Finally! Accio SwiftBolt!" Sinjaria leapt on her broom the moment it arrived and headed over to Draco. She smiled sadistically as loud explosions rocked the school.  
  
**Hey Draco!**  
  
Draco winced at how loud she sent the call, as did several nearby members. **Heard of tact lately?** He sent sarcastically.  
  
**Nope, blame it on PMS and lack of chocolate.** "Orlando Furioso!" A fat troll popped up from nowhere and held off the "attackers" with a two pronged fork and a butter knife.  
  
**Did these guys forget we're helping them?**  
  
**No, its my Fatherand a member named Nate.**  
  
**Ah, make it look good, ne?**  
  
**Basically.**  
  
They continued battling quite realistically when Talianna and Harry ran by, "Lianna Furioso!"  
  
A pink-winged girl with longing legs popped up and began defending Talianna.  
  
"Tal-chan, you know you can't use Lianna in a serious conflict, remember that bar fight?" Sinjaria shouted as her sister tripped past again.  
  
"You mean the one where you picked a fight with three Americans, drunk soldiers no less, only two minutes before sunrise?"  
  
"Yeah that one."  
  
"Lianna burst into tears and the guys were so distraught they bought us drinks, so what?" Just then Lianna was hit by a minor spell, sat on the ground, and began to bawl her heart out, wings folded to her back. Harry got the members with a Cadaver Curse when they tried to calm her.  
  
Sinjaria rolled her eyes, and then noticed a small bug on her shoulder.  
  
"Ugh! Get off!" She flicked the nasty little creature away, and it turned into a woman! Rite Skeeter began to click away with her camera at all of the surrounding attackers. Seven Order members were advancing on her when she took Sinjaria's picture and --- "Basidomycetes!" --- Rita swelled up and began to turn purple, her eyes became a sickly yellow and globular. Her skeleton popped into a new form and settled in moments.  
  
She had become a large, wet and purple toad covered in nasty brown pustules and warts. She gave off such a horrific stench that the Order members backed off while she, humiliated and without her camera, hopped away.  
  
**Much better, that spell is only reversible by the one who cast it, and I think I have just conveniently forgotten the counter.**  
  
**Very nice job.**  
  
**Couldn't have done it better myself.**  
  
**And to think, I almost killed her.**  
  
Several more members added their congratulations when a shout was heard from Harry.  
  
"Talianna! The cure is ready now!" He shouted before being swarmed again.  
  
**C'mon Draco, let's go get it.** Sinjaria and Draco headed off on her SwiftBolt. They flew in one of the school's many windows and headed down towards the Potions room. Explosions rocked the building and debris rained from the ceiling as they went, but they were undaunted in the race to the cure.  
  
When they got there they found the mixture boiling over and Sinjaria silently prayed that it wouldn't harm the potion's effectiveness. They poured the mix (when cooled it was but a small portion of slime) into two flasks. Each carrying a bottle they went up and out of Hogwarts, landing beside Talianna and Harry in moments. The members paused for a moments, then began to charge again, wands flashing brightly as spell after curse was thrown at the group.  
  
Sinjaria turned to the members and gave them a pissed look, **Excuse us, could you miss for just a minute or two? We're busy.** They missed a little more often, but as Talianna was unaware of the minor truce she cast a Malleus and slammed several attackers unconscious. In a rage the remainder began in earnest.  
  
"Ready?" Talianna raised an eyebrow at her sister during a slight break in attack.  
  
"On san --- ichi." Sinjaria raised her botte and undid the cap.  
  
"Ni." Talianna followed her sister.  
  
"SAN!" They both called out and gulped down their cures at the exact moment Harry used an Itilpalla and knocked over the attackers.  
  
The dust settled slowly and the girls stood in a mild daze. A suffocating silence invaded their minds, complete lack of connection with each other.  
  
"I can't feel you anymore Sin-chan." Talianna's voice was small and scared in the midday gloom.  
  
"I know, me either." **But I feel them.** Sinjaria wondered for a half moment if the "cure" had been worth the loss. She looked around her at the awaking Order members and felt a kindred connection to them. It was worth it she decided. Suddenly she felt a fury overtaking her, ":Its our birthday Tal-chan, what _are_ we doing out here?"  
  
"Fighting?"  
  
"Exactly, and we shouldn't be. We should be cuddled with our boyfriends and munching on Black Forest Cake." She focussed her entire enraged attention on the members, **LISTEN UP! ITS MY BIRTHDAY AND I HAVE SOME CELEBRATING TO DO WITH MY BOYFRIEND, SO _SCRAM_!!!!**  
  
There was obvious wincing from throughout the battlefield as every telepath in the Hogwarts area was rocked by the force, power, and utter vehemence of that command. Everyone stopped in their tracks at the power emanating from Sinjaria --- even /Talianna who couldn't understand the sudden silence and halt of motion as the loss of connection with her sister had been a severing of her only link to the higher mental awareness of the members.  
  
A wizened old man in elaborate robes appeared near the Twins and nodded his head at all the members. They vanished. The school grounds shifted back into one piece as though the huge and exhausting battle which had claimed several lives had never taken place.  
  
For a few moments Harry was fooled into thinking he had been dreaming it all, and then he saw the pained looks on everyone's face but Sinjaria and Draco, who looked triumphant. Scanning around he spotted the Dursleys' bodies and wondered how he was supposed to live from then on.  
  
Nataku hopped around the Horntail, who was dozing mildly by the restored tower where Trelawney had died. She tromped up to Sinjaria and Draco, who received mildly surprised looks from all who could still muster enough energy to be surprised.  
  
Sinjaria stroked her dragon's snout calmly and began leading her towards the Main Hall, humming a quiet little tune.  
  
========== Chapter 13 ½ ==========  
  
June 20th, the Day of Graduation.  
  
"Ah, now this is nice." Sinjaria stretched in a feline manner beside Draco's bare form. Nataku, now fully grown, chirruped in agreement and the lovers both felt her flush of pride in her humans. Her cupped wings shaded the naked couple from the sun's golden glow as the warm afternoon slowly drew to a close.  
  
"Definitely." Draco wrapped his muscular arms around his lover and snuggled lower in the silk sheet, taking a deep breath and savouring the scent of her hair and body.  
  
Sinjaria lay contented, staring at the magicked mark on Nataku's claw --- marking her as a legally owned dragon.  
  
She reminisced for a moment on the trial just days previous, while the school had been filled again and the students prepared for minor examinations and the history books were slightly revised. They had been called up by the Ministry of Magick for illegal possession of a dangerous creature.  
  
The trial had not been going their way and Draco called on his Father, who had worked with the Ministry, as to what might help their case. He instantly replied, for it had taken him a while to find and procure the egg for Draco to give, and they went with it. Claiming emotional distress to the dragon had been a wise tactic, for on jury that day was Charlie Weasley and several other dragon-lovers.  
  
The motion to take Nataku was repealed and she was granted a legal licence to stay with Sinjaria. Of course, any contact with a major city was prohibited.  
  
Sinjaria smiled then and kissed Draco on the tip of his nose, "We had better get dressed now, graduation is in a few hours."  
  
Draco sighed but reluctantly got up and dressed, offhandedly mentioning a shower together before the feast.  
  
**Nataku, time to go down.** Sinjaria hopped on her back and was pulling Draco up when a very familiar mind-voice came their way.  
  
**Could you lovebirds join us in Severus' office?**  
  
With sighs and quizzical looks when Lucius wouldn't wait for them to shower they landed with Nataku on the grounds and headed down to the Dungeons on foot.  
  
"What do you want Father? We have graduation."  
  
Lucius smiled at the glow on his son's face --- and on his lover's, "This won't take long, we have an offer for you both."  
  
A slender woman with slitted eyes and long fangs stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Kaetania." Sinjaria bowed to the serpent's incarnate form as Draco wondered briefly how she could recognize it, even he hadn't seen her incarnate. "What is the offer?" It was a demand, not a question.  
  
"Perhaps offer is incorrect; we wish to test you with a bite from Kaetania."  
  
"What! Father, she could be killed!"  
  
"I took that risk when I accepted for you."  
  
"That was different, and I refused anyway."  
  
"Why not, let's do it." Sinjaria interrupted the argument. She bared a wrist and held it out.  
  
"But-" Sinjaria cut Draco's protest off with a kiss.  
  
Kaetania transformed into her serpentine form, bared her fangs, and struck. Sinjaria stood, glancing at the two pinpricks that were slowly oozing venom.  
  
"So what's supposed to happen?"  
  
Kaetania just disappeared through the passageway as Lucius, Snape (who had stood quietly aside) and Draco went into shock.  
  
"Her bite instantly kills non-members, but for those who can be members. Normally it knocks them out for a few hours. Y-you didn't even flinch!" Draco collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"That settles it, I was right. Pay up!" Snape held out a hand to Lucius, whom groaned and handed over a stack of Galleons.  
  
"Settles what?" Sinjaria narrowed her eyes and pulled Draco to his feet.  
  
"You, my dear, are our new balancing force."  
  
"Sounds fun. I'm the evil one right?" She looked at them carefully. They nodded and she smiled, "Draco, wake up."  
  
With a sharp tap on the chest he awoke, "If you're the balancing force I won't mind following."  
  
"You're joining the Order?" Lucius was overjoyed.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Now we have to go to graduation though, after a shower." Sinjaria grabbed Draco and they ran off to the shower and some fresh clothes.  
  
When they came back down to the Main Hall students were swarming about.  
  
"Hello Prick, Tal-chan." **Just a few more minutes Nataku, I'll cue you.** She nodded in courtesy to the teachers.  
  
"Potter, Talianna." Draco managed to stand quietly beside Harry and Talianna, the Twins between the boys, until he was called up for his diploma.  
  
Then Harry went, the Sinjaria and Talianna.  
  
Sinjaria grinned as she tossed her hat.  
  
**NOW!** ***Since I had to miss out this year on pranks.***  
  
Nataku burst through the ceiling and caught her hat in the air, and then swooped down to land on the Slytherin table --- to many Slytherin cheers and fainting from the other houses, even Gryffindor.  
  
"Ahem, and now for your favourite part, the House Cup! Due to the unusual events of the year there will be no Quidditch Cup, it will go into the care of Mr Filch for the summer." Dumbledore conjured a parchment and read it off, "Hufflepuff in last place with 279 points!" Cheers rose from the Hufflepuff tables. "Ravenclaw next in place with 314 points!" More cheers. "And with 383 points." Dramatic pause, "Gryffindor." The Slytherins began to draw breath for cheers, "and Slytherin are tied!"  
  
Amidst the cries of anger and surprise Dumbledore smiled, "But a winner has been chosen!" All paused and waited. "For most improved student, someone who has gotten a 350% average in all of their classes --- I award the House Cup to Neville Longbottom!"  
  
Poppy rushed to treat the multiple cases of whiplash as the entire student body --- expecting Hermione to be getting house points for Gryffindor, thus breaking the tie --- turned to Neville.  
  
Needless to say, Neville was beet red and hiding under the table as the Main Hall was redecorated with his picture.  
  
========== Later ==========  
  
"O Harry!" Dumbledore called out to the teen on his way up to a "celebration" with Talianna. "This afternoon Sirius Black was cleared of all charges by Peter Pettigrew. He has offered to adopt you legally."  
  
Harry went off with tears of joy in his eyes and partied so hard several suits of armour fell apart that night and Peeves was afraid to go near him for the next day.  
  
After they all got on the train to London they split up to go on with their lives.  
  
Draco and Sinjaria used Draco's boon to pay for their marriage. Nataku played the maid of honour and Lucius was the best man. Lucius was declared legally dead by the authorities and Draco took over the family title and properties.  
  
Nataku was set on the Malfoy forests out back of the Manor and lives there happily. She got a mate through Draco's pet dragon Nani, which he got just for her. They have five dragonets.  
  
Harry and Talianna married just a month before their first daughter was born and Harry worked as an Auror for the Ministry of Magick. After seven children Harry gave it up for a cosy desk job beside Ron's father.  
  
Ron and Hermione were married after she forced him to go to Muggle College and University with her, both gaining several doctorates.  
  
Neville is the official translator for the Ministry, now speaking over 45 languages.  
  
Dumbledore found himself to be mentally unfit before the next school year and retired to the Bahamas. His condition has degraded since then and he is currently living in Fort St John, out back of the Lido Theatre; wearing a toque and calling himself "Merlin". If you are in the area, help the old man out and toss him a quarter or some clothes. The toque is the _only_ thing on.  
  
The Order was disbanded only two years into Sinjaria's reign due to pregnancy with twins, of course.  
  
So now, as corny and cliché-ish as it may seem to all of you --- they all lived happily ever after!  
  
========== *** ==========  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUSES: I can't believe she finished it like that!  
  
Yeah well... be happy I typed it up at least.  
  
MUSES: O, we are... *begin advancing on Jasmine for the corny ending*  
  
Um, bye! *runs off screaming, leaves little cloud of dust like the Road Runner* 


End file.
